Remnant's Rider
by 707cloud
Summary: A girl is suddenly thrust into a new world after being pulled into a vortex, now she must make a new life for herself in this new world while facing its dangers and making new friends along the way. (under renovations)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I have been thinking about for a while now, I wasn't sure about making it. But my very good friend "dragonlord1337" has helped me to iron out the details and encouraged me to write it, he is also helping me with the spelling and grammar because I'm not that great at it.**

 **This story will be a first person point of view and a third person point of view, mainly revolving around the main character.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Normal talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **'Moves/Attacks/Techniques/Spells'**

 **{Over communication talking}**

 ** _{Over communication texting/messaging}_**

 **#Translated talking#**

 ** _#Translated thinking#_**

 **[Computer/Robotic talking]**

 ** _"talking through thought/Telepathy"_**

 ***theme sound/music/transformation***

* * *

 **Chapter one.**

The wind was harshly blowing against my face as I fall to my more than likely death, my heart beating like a jackhammer doing overtime. The lush green forest below me was fast approaching and soon it would be my end if I could not think of a way out of this.

Hello, you are more than likely wondering as to whom I am and what the hell I'm doing falling from the sky to my death? Well, I can answer one of those, my name is Lilly and I am a 17 years old college student and part-time worker at "Café Soliel". As for how I got like this? well, let's go back an hour to when I was working at Cafe Soliel.

* * *

 **One hour ago, Cafe Soliel.**

A small café with tables and chairs outside could be found rested nicely in a small town just outside of the big cities, with the smell of fresh baked food and drinks for all ages, be they young or old. Inside this café was a young woman, and although she didn't know it, her life was about to change completely.

"order up!" shouted the cook as I walked up to the small window and grabbed the tray with the food "got it!" I called into the kitchen as I took the order to its table.

Hi, my name is Lilly, I am 17 years old and go to college while working part time at Café Soliel to earn money for college and my flat. I have auburn coloured hair in a spiky pixie haircut, dark blue eyes like a darkening sky with slightly tanned skin tone from going out a lot. My clothes are a basic pair of blue jeans with a white short sleeved cut-out top and a pair of grey trainers. Right now I'm wearing an apron over my clothes, as per the cafes rules. I live an uninteresting life all by myself, earning money since I was young and learning most of what I know from the library and from the first-hand experience. I love art and am learning it at college along with science and biology. I have always been fascinated with how things work, be it from technology or organic life. I love to learn new things and experience them as well, to try and see it from their point of view is just so exciting. But I also like to relax and take my time with things.

It's been pretty much a normal day for me, I went to college at 8:00 am then classes ended at 3:00 pm. After which I came to Café Soliel at 3:30 pm, now it was nearing 6:00 pm and the sun was starting to set. I wiped down the last table as the café was closing up taking off my apron I called out to the manager "yo boss, I'm going to head on home now, alright?" the manager, an average 30-year-old man with a goatee, combed back black hair and an average black suit with a loose tie, nodded to me saying "alright, see you tomorrow same time, goodnight" "goodnight!" I replied as I grabbed my backpack and left the café, making my way home.

As I made my way home along the sun setting streets, I started to look back on my life. I had grown up in an orphanage alone without many friends, the caretakers didn't help the children much and we were left to do our own thing so long as we didn't cause trouble. I had gone to the café when I was 8, they would let me clean dishes and earn some money for the future. I was taught how to clean, cook, take orders and run the register.

I would go to school and learn, but I would help those that needed it. There was this older boy who bullied everyone, that is until I had a go at him, I didn't win but I didn't lose either, we both had collapsed after half an hour and got in trouble with the teachers. I talked with him and he told me he didn't like how everyone would avoid him and not play with him. I said he was an idiot. I don't hold back when speaking my mind and told him that hurting others would just make them avoid him more, so the next day I played with him and soon others did as well. There was this little girl that had a crush on him, but she was very shy. I got her to play with us and soon he and she wouldn't leave each other's sides. Years later they were going out and were beyond happy. Who would have known me getting involved would have got them together?

I chuckled at the memory, I haven't changed much in all these years. I'm still as blunt as a wall when I speak my mind or tell the truth.

I then later at the age of 14 learned about manga and anime, I would watch the shows whenever I could when I wasn't out and about, which was just as much. I then went on to college at 16 and started to learn more and more about the world, I was most likely the only student happy to go to the school.

When I'm not at school, the café, or learning something new I would go out for a walk to enjoy the fresh air. I would go to the park, to open fields, Sometimes I would even go to the rooftops to see how everything looked. It was just so peaceful up on the rooftops.

I came out of my thoughts as I came to the front door of my flat building, I checked with the receptionist to see if anything had come for me. She gave me a box over a foot in length and clipboard with a recipe, I signed my name and took my package up the stairs to my apartment on the third floor. I opened the door and made my way inside, locking the door behind me. My apartment was small but livable, a kitchen to the right, living room to the left with a TV and couch, a bathroom down the hall on the right and my bedroom opposite it.

I placed my backpack on my couch and sat down with my package, I opened it up to see my new Medagabryu toy from the TV series Kamen Rider OOO. you see I'm a huge fan of the shows Kamen Rider OOO and RWBY, I have watched all of the episodes and memorised them all. I collected most of the Kamen Rider OOO set, all except the Birth driver. I wasn't much of a fan of Birth, but I do have his Birth Buster, that I really liked a lot.

I unwrapped my new Medagabryu and put it on the coffee table, then got up to put the rubbish in the bin. I went to my room and pulled out a large black carrying case about 4 feet long and 3 wide from under my bed. I took it to the living room and placed it on the floor next to the table. I opened it to reveal my collection, the OOO Driver belt and O Scanner, Medajalibur, Taja Spinner, Birth Buster, Ride vendor, and Candroids. Along with one of each of the core medal sets, Tajadol, Gatakiriba, Latorartar, Sagohzo, Shauta, Putotyra, Burakawani, Super Tatoba, the black core medals, the king combo Tatoba and 6 cell medals. And now I can add Medagabryu to my collection.

Taking my collection from its case I placed the items on my table so I could inspect them while turning my TV on to play the RWBY series I had downloaded.

I had been cleaning my OOO Driver while watching the first series of RWBY, I was up to when the team placements were being announced when the lights and power started going crazy! "what the hell?" I said standing up, the lights flickered and the TV buzzed for a moment before it all went out, leaving only darkness. After a moment I was about to move when all of a sudden there was a loud bang and a flash of light making me fall back onto the couch in shock. I looked to where the light came from and what I saw stunned me. It was a black swirling vortex right in the middle of my apartment, it was creating a strong wind that threw everything around! "what the heck is going on!?" I screamed over the noise of the roaring wind. I then noticed all of my Rider stuff getting pulled in towards it, I had my driver in one hand and tried to grab the cores. I was only able to grab five small objects before I noticed something…I WAS BEING SUCKED IN!

Before I could grab onto anything I was lifted into the air and pulled into the vortex, next thing I know I'm seeing blue skies and the black vortex in front of me disappearing. I thought for just a moment before feeling air pushing at my back and the sense of weightlessness, I looked behind me to see my answer…I'M FALLING FROM THE SKY!

"WHAT THE HEEELL!" I screamed as I fell to my doom.

* * *

This is where you all came in and now that you are all caught up, I'm going to panic a bit.

"AAAAAAHH! NO, NO! stop! Freeze! Breaks!" I screamed as I panicked, I looked around for anything that could help me, but what saw confused me for a second. I saw my Medajalibur, Birth Buster and cores falling out into the distance in different directions, while my Taja Spinner, Burahngi, and Medagabryu faded into light right before my eyes, all I had was what was in my hand. I looked at what I had and saw I had the OOO Driver along with the king core set and two cell medals, but what I felt wasn't plastic, it was metal!

Now I had read a few fanfictions where a person is taken away and their toy or made up item becomes real, I know that's fiction but let me remind you I just got sucked up by a vortex!

Without a second's delay, I placed the Driver at my waist and was shocked to see a metal belt wind around and clamp to my waist. I didn't have time to marvel at the belt working, so I quickly placed the Taka and Batta cores in then the Tora, after which I pushed the driver sideways into its standby phase, hearing the whirling standby sound it would make. I pulled the O Scanner from the right side of the belt, then ran it down the face plate of the driver, hearing each core giving off a "Ching" sound for each one. I then said the phrase I've wanted to say for a long time.

 **"** **Henshin!"**

 *** Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! ***

And just like that, the spinning coloured wheels' span until the right combination came together and pressed into my chest, forming the OOO's armour on my body.

I couldn't believe it; I was OOO's! I wanted to marvel more at the armour I now wore, but I noticed the ground was almost on me! I quickly spun so my feet were facing towards the ground, I wanted the Grasshopper legs to activate and they did! And just in time as the ground came up to me. I used the Grasshopper legs as best I could, being this is the first time I transformed, but my one leg was just off and…I sprung from the ground and hit a tree with my back. It hurt! But it didn't break my back like it would have done without the armour.

I got up, rubbing my back as I did so. I looked around to see I had landed, well crashed, in a clearing with few trees. I took this time to finally take a look at my new armour, I was wearing a tight black one-piece bodysuit my head is covered with a black helmet that had a red stripe running up the center of it over the crown of my head and down the back, my face was covered by a red faceplate that resembled a red hawk in flight facing upward its beak the origin point of the red stripe the tail spread making the face plate, it had large green lenses that covered my eyes, but I could see normally, and a red stripe running from my chin down to the large circular breastplate that covered my chest bearing the combined symbol of the Tatoba combination. the breastplate was contoured to fit me, it was form fitting and did show off a bit of my chest, enough so that it was obvious that the wearer of the armour was female. on my shoulders were round black pauldrons that had a yellow stripe around the bottom edge and on my hands, and forearms were a pair of armoured gauntlets that were also yellow with a pair of claws attached to them, currently folded back along my forearms out of the way. from the bottom of the breastplate came two green lines that extend down my body underneath the OOO belt at my waist, which held the O scanner at my right hip, with each line running down my legs until they reach my knee protectors where they meet the top of my armoured boots, the boots were black with green armour plating down the front that resembled the legs of a grasshopper till the rest of the boot turned green at my ankles. it was beautiful and awesome at the same time. I noticed my legs had become humanoid again instead of grasshopper legs. I looked at the claws on the gauntlets closely, even when not activated they looked deadly sharp.

I would have looked more, but then I was hit on the head by a falling object. when I looked to see what it was I was a bit shocked to see it was my backpack, it must have gotten pulled in as well!

I tilted the driver back to its upright position and mentally gave the command to deactivate, the armour glowed slightly before dissolving into nothing. I pulled out the cores and placed them into my pocket along with the cell medals, I left the driver on my waist, you never know. I picked up my bag and checked the insides, surprisingly everything was intact despite the fall. Inside was my laptop, sketch pad and some of my artwork, I didn't carry much with me unless I needed to.

After checking that everything was in one piece I closed up my bag and put it on my back. I then started to walk out of the clearing and through the forest. I didn't know which way to go so I thought this way was as good as any.

* * *

After walking for nearly an hour I found an old dirt road and sign, it said "Welcome to Hunter's Rest" I guessed it was the name of a town up the road, so I followed the road past the sign. I walked for about ten minutes before coming to the town, it was a nice and quiet place, not that big. The type of town where people knew one another, but it was some of the people that caught my eye, they had animal appendages! Like ears and tails, I didn't stare, I knew it would be rude and taken the wrong way. I looked to the shops instead and saw one named dust are us, and that's when it clicked!

I must be in-

"AAAAAAH!" before I could finish my thought a scream ripped through the air. I turned towards the sound and saw, a big as life itself, a Beowolf!

I'm in the world of RWBY, I'm in Remnant.

The Beowolf didn't look as big as it should have and it was alone, Beowolves are usually in packs, must be a young one. I saw people run from the Grimm as it smashed stalls left and right, in doing so the rubble hit a Faunus woman with mouse ears and tail. As she tried to get up the Grimm spotted her and pounced, I acted fast. I ran and tackled the Grimm away, I'm glad it wasn't any bigger, it was like tackling a large sack of potatoes, it hurt.

As I rolled to a stop I looked up to see it getting back up, I looked to the woman and took off my backpack, throwing it in her direction shouting "catch!" she quickly did so and took shelter next to a stall with some others. I turned back to the Grimm just in time to duck a slash and roll away a good few feet. I took this chance to pull out the king's combo from my pocket and insert them into the driver. As I set it to standby and pulled out the O scanner, the Beowolf charged and jumped at me.

 **"** **Henshin!"**

 *** Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! ***

But it was a foolish move, for as it did so it rammed into the spinning coloured wheels and was thrown back as I became OOO's.

 *** song start – Kamen Rider OOO TaToba-Regret Nothing ~Tighten Up Full ***

"Now, it's ShowTime!" I shouted, quoting Haruto Soma of Wizard.

I then ran at the Grimm, summoning my Tora Claws as I did, and it ran at me as well. It swiped at me and I ducked while bringing my right claws up to strike, but it dogged and instead swiped my right side, sending me rolling on the ground before getting back up. The armour may protect me, but I can still get injured. It charged me again but I rolled to the side and as it passed I dug my left claws into its side, making it roar in pain and bat me away again into a stall. But I didn't wait, I got up and charged at it, it brought its claws up to strike again but I got under it claws and got in close, using Tora Claw Multi-Slash to tear into its chest at a fast pace. I jumped back before it could strike again, it was weakened, this was my chance. I grabbed the O scanner and ran it over the driver.

 **'Scanning Charge!'**

My legs turned into grasshopper legs and I jumped over 20 feet in the air, a red ring, yellow ring and green ring lined up in front of me down towards the Beowolf. I then flew through the rings picking up speed with each on until I impacted the Grimm while shouting.

 **"Seiya!"**

And a loud explosion filled the air along with the fading howls of the Beowolf.

 ***end song***

As I took in some deep breaths I de-henshined too normal, I was about to take the cores out nut I decided to keep them there for now. As I got my breath back I heard cheering and looked to see that the townsfolk clapping and cheering me, I blushed a bit from the praise.

The woman that I gave my bag to came up and handed said item to me "thanks" I said but she shook her head and replied saying "no, thank you" while smiling at me and I smiled back. Soon everyone was asking who I was, how I did that and why was I there. I was saved by a man with a cane that looked to be in his late 60's "calm down, calm down. Let the poor girl speak" I nodded in thanks to him as I faced the crowd.

"my name is Lilly, I am a traveller and I happen to come across your town. What I did just now is too complicated to explain, but basically, I was able to transform and become stronger to defeat that Grimm" I explained to them, I wasn't really lying about being a traveller as I am trying to find out where to go. A little boy asked me a question next "are you a huntress?" I smiled at him as I shook my head "I am not, though I would like to be now that I think about it" "then what are you?" a little girl asked next to the boy "I'm what's called a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider OOO's to be precise" I answered "what's a Kamen Rider?" she asked again "a Kamen Rider is a symbol of hope where ever they go, helping out whenever they can" I said with a smile, the kids smiled back and soon the crowd left, leaving just me, the elder man and the mouse woman.

"you have a lot of light in you," the man said looking at me with a smile "pardon?" I asked for clarification, he just shook his head saying "it's nothing, just an old man seeing the hope of youth" "well I'm glad I could put some hope into your heart" I replied smiling "what will you do now, if you don't mind me asking?" the woman asked me.

I had to think about what she said for a moment, then I saw something stood next to a shop, it was a pair of Ridevendors. I walked over to them as I talked to the two, an idea forming in my head from what I said about wanting to be a Huntress "which way is Vale?" I asked the old man answered "it's in that direction, a good hundred miles or more" he pointed to the entrance I had come in from, I should have known.

"you're going to Vale, are you sure?" the woman asked with a bit of worry like a mother would, it touched my heart for her to do so. I smiled as I answered "yep, and I'll use this" I said patting the Ride vendor, they both looked at me like I had hit my head, I just smiled back and pulled out one of the cell medals I had, placing it in the machine, pushed the big button in the center then stood back. The two were in shock as the vending machine transformed into a bike before their eyes, I smiled as I put my pack on my back and got on the vehicles saddle, pulling out a helmet from the back storage and putting it on.

I looked at them as they came out of their shock and asked for their names "my name is Tobi" the old man said "and mine is Emma" the woman finished. I nodded to them as I got ready to go and said "thanks for the help Emma, Tobi. I hope to see you again, if you need help again call me, I'll send you my number at another date. See ya later!" and I took off down the old dirt road with the two calling their goodbyes to me.

Soon I was out of range and far away from the town, this was a new start for me, a new world and new responsibilities I thought as I ran my hand over the OOO Driver. I smiled and revved the engine "and it all starts at Beacon!" I shouted as I made my way to my future, unknown of the hardships and tests that awaited me.

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter, later!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **'Moves/Attacks/Techniques/Spells'**

 **{Over communication talking}**

 ** _{Over communication texting/messaging}_**

 **#Translated talking#**

 ** _#Translated thinking#_**

 **[Computer/Robotic talking]**

 ** _"talking through thought/Telepathy"_**

 ***theme sound/music/transformation***

* * *

 **Chapter two.**

After riding on the old dirt road for an hour, the dirt road changed to a paved road as our young out of place hero continues to ride its path.

Lilly had been riding for about 2 hours now and she was starting to get tired from the extremely long day, but she could now see the city of Vale in the distance and knew she could rest soon. 20 minutes later Lilly arrived at the great city in all its glorious splendour. It was amazing, some of the shops looked like old buildings from the 1800's, while other buildings looked modern and/or super advanced. It was all breath-taking.

But as much as Lilly wanted to see more but she was starting to nod off and that would be bad if she had an accident. So she found a shop that had vending machines outside, backed her Ridevendor up to the wall, got off and deactivated it, turning it back into its vending machine form.

She began to look for a hotel, she searched for about five minutes before coming to one called "Bears Rest" it looked like a nice place and as she was about to head on over to get a room a thought just came to her…

"I've got no money!" I practically screamed to myself. I took my bag off to have a look inside "maybe I can trade for a night's stay? There has to be something!" I spoke out loud as I looked into my bag, but then I sighed "what am I thinking, they won't let me stay for trade. What am I suppose-" I cut myself off as I felt something, I brought it out to see something wrapped in cloth. I unwrapped the cloth only to widen my eyes at what was inside, it was a small stack of LIEN! Remnant's currency. There was also a note, I picked it up and read it, it said "had a feeling you would need this. From Tobi and Emma, good luck" it was from those two from before! "but how did they-? When did they-?" I asked out loud before stopping and smiling fondly "thanks, I'll pay you back someday" and with that, I packed my stuff and headed over to the hotel.

As I entered I couldn't help but noticed this place was nice, it didn't have fancy carpets or chandeliers hanging overhead. But it did have a warm atmosphere about it that made you feel at home, nice wooden furniture and cream-colored wallpaper with a wooden border. I passed a man standing by a door in a sort of doorman's uniform, he didn't have any Faunus traits, but you never know with how they are treated in this world, but his stance said he was watching you ready intervene if you caused trouble.

I walked up to the front desk and noted that the receptionist was a Faunus with bear-like ears and a muscular build, I saw a tag saying manager in gold. He noted my approach as he was writing in what I believed to be a logbook, probably doing some last minute work. When I got to the desk I smiled while speaking "Hello, do you have any rooms left? I just got into Vale and need a place to stay for the night" I politely asked, he looked up for a moment before saying "that will be 400 liens for the night" I took out what I had and held it to him "is this enough?" I asked. He took one look and said "your short 50 liens" "what? Oh man, I thought I had enough" I grumbled to myself.

Lilly put her money away and was about to leave when a racket caught her attention to the right of her. There in the archway to the dining room, was a man of average build, holding a young Faunus in a hotel uniform by her curled horn, she looked to be a sheep Faunus by the shape of her horns and the fluffiness of her hair. The man was shouting at her "you miserable animal! Can't you do anything right! I told you to bring my food and to make it snappy! But you bring it to me 30 minutes later half cold!" "I'm sorry, please stop, that hurts," the young girl cried with tears starting to roll down her cheeks "sorry! SORRY! I don't care that you're sorry! You and your kind are worthless beasts that mean nothing! You should all be put down-!" the man's shouts were interrupted by a strike the face, causing him to let go of the girl's horn and sending him to the ground.

The girl, manager, doorman and the man who was holding his nose looked on in shock to see Lilly standing over the man, with a highly displeased look on her face. "people like you make me sick" Lilly coldly stated glaring at the downed man "you judge others because of their differences and lash out like a scared child, afraid of what you don't understand" the members of the hotel staff were shocked to see someone standing up for the young girl, but the man was just enraged by her words.

"Faunus lover!" the man shouted angrily as though it was an insult, but what happened next shocked them all, Lilly laughed! She just laughed at him like he had said the funniest thing ever!

"you really are an idiot!" she said as she calmed down "to me there is no difference between humans and Faunus!" that really dumbfounded them as she continued "we have arms, legs, heads, hair, eyes, skin, brains, souls, aura! we are the same! So what if someone has an extra appendage like a cat tail, or wings, or bull horns, or even fox ears? It doesn't matter to me. Humans have different eyes, hair, and skin, but you don't see them getting abused! so what is the difference? Let me tell you. Absolutely. Fucking. NOTHING!" she all but shouted.

The staff and guests that were staying, that had gathered were in shock, this person, who they didn't know, just proclaimed to not care about the difference in species. Lilly walked up to the sheep girl and gently straightened her uniform and hair while saying "people should just be judged by their actions and nothing more" in a calm comforting voice that put a small smile on the young girl's face.

The moment was ruined by the man still on the ground shouting "you don't know anything! They are just anima-AAAAHHH!" he was cut off by his own scream of agony, the reason, Lilly had stomped on his precious manhood. She then reached down, grabbed him by the leg and then began dragging him to the entrance of the hotel. The doorman happily opened the door for her, she gladly nodded her thanks to him and walked out with the man in tow. Firmly taking hold the man's leg with both hands Lilly used the man's weight as a counterbalance to spin herself and the man around to gain momentum she then unceremoniously tossed the man across the street. With that done, Lilly wiped her hands together and walked back inside to collect her bag that she had shrugged off when moving to punch the man, what she didn't expect was to be met with a round of applause by staff and guests alike. Making her blush slightly at the attention. _"this is going to be a thing now, isn't it?"_ Lilly thought to herself.

Soon the crowd dispersed leaving only Lilly, the doorman, the young sheep girl and the bear manager, who were all smiling at her slightly. Lilly walked over to her bag, picked it up and placed it on her back as she started to head for the entrance to leave, until the manager called out to her. "where are you going, Miss?" he asked making Lilly look at him in confusion "I was going to find someplace to stay, seeing as I don't have enough to stay here" she answered him. He only smiled while grabbing a room key "I think we have a room for someone as kind as yourself. You didn't think I would let you leave after helping out one of my employees now did you?" he said while holding the key up to her. "oh no, I can't. I just did that because it was the right thing to do" Lilly argued but this only made the hotel staff smile more "well, how about this then, half the original price for the night, 200 liens. Can't argue with that, right?" the manager compromised, Lilly was a little unsure at first but then sighed knowing she wouldn't win this argument and nodded taking the key with number label.

The young sheep girl came up to her side with a smile saying "if you would like to follow me" she said gesturing to the elevator "Um sure, my names Lilly by the way" Lilly replied. The sheep girl smiled and said "I'm Mary, the doorman is Jeff and the manager is Brass" the now named Mary explained as they entered the lift, the two named men nodded to them as the lift doors closed and they started going up. Lilly couldn't help but think of "Mary's little lamb" when hearing the young girls name, but quickly banished the thought.

As they waited Lilly asked Mary something that had been on her mind "Jeff, he doesn't seem to be a Faunus from what I could see" Mary smiled a little at this, saying "this hotel is run by both humans and Faunus, but only those that get along and have no issues with either are allowed to work here" she explained to Lilly who found it nice to find a place like this and said so to Mary, who smiled in return. The elevator soon came to a stop on the 4th floor with the doors opening and the two stepping out into the hallway towards Lilly's room for the night.

Soon they came to the door, which number was 007, Lilly couldn't help but sweatdrop at the number and what it entails back in her world. Lilly opened the door to see that the room was very nice, it had a single large bed on the left, a TV, a table and chair to the right, a closet on the left with a door leading to bathroom opposite it and a balcony at the far end of the room opposite the door she was standing in. _"no way this is just 200 liens"_ Lilly couldn't help thinking.

"well I hope you have a nice stay and enjoy yourself," Mary said bringing Lilly out of her thoughts "Ah yes thank you very much, you have been most kind" Lilly replied. Mary looked like she wanted to ask her something "what's wrong?" "did you mean it?" Mary asked confusing Lilly a bit "about us all being the same and not seeing a difference?" Mary clarified for her and Lilly understood. She placed her hands on Mary's shoulders with a kind smile "I wouldn't have said it if I had not meant every word" she said with so much confidence and conviction in her words that Mary went misty eyed for a moment. They soon parted ways and bid goodnight to one another.

Once I had said goodnight to Mary I closed the door and walked over to the bed, taking off my bag as I sat down on the soft sheets. I laid back letting out a sigh as I did so, I felt so tired that it was almost funny. I stayed like that for a moment before getting back up, I took off my OOO Driver and placed it on the nightstand. I went into the bathroom, removed my clothes, got into the shower and then turned on the water, enjoying the warm water running down my sore body from the long day I had been having. I soaked for a good hour, using the soap and shampoo supplied, washing down my body until I was nice and clean. I then got out after a rinse, I dried off, then putting my underwear back on and carrying my clothes back into the bedroom. I placed my clothes on the chair with my bag, then went over to the door, locking it and turning off the lights before heading to bed. I snuggled into the blankets as I began to doze off, I would plan how to meet Ozpin tomorrow morning, right now I need sleep.

And with that Lilly dozed off into a peaceful sleep, but little did she or anyone know that a young Faunus had been recording what Lilly had done and said when she stood up for young Mary, right from when she walked up to punch him to when she threw him out. The young Faunus had uploaded the video to the net and soon most of Remnant would hear Lilly's words and see her actions, which would help her in times to come, perhaps sooner than one would think.

It was 8:00am in the morning when Lilly began to awaken from her deep sleep, stretching as she sat up causing the blankets to fall to her waist. Once she had finished popping a few joints, Lilly got out of bed and pulled on her clothes, grimacing slightly at the feel of the worn, grimy clothes. She placed the OOO Driver back on her waist then picked up her bag, left the room and went down in the elevator to the main floor, where she was greeted with a hello from Brass which she returned. She handed him the key to the room, he offered breakfast to which she excepted and headed to the dining room that was mostly empty except for a few guests. She ordered a nice breakfast, that tasted wonderful and thought over what to do to meet Ozpin and how to explain to him about herself.

After finishing her meal, she had her plan ready in her head, she thanked Brass for an amazing night and food, saying she might come back or recommend his hotel to others. He thanked her for her stay and again for helping out last night with that man, Mary and Jeff also thanked her as she made her leave from Bears Rest and into the streets of Vale.

Lilly made her way to the docks where the airships that delivered supplies rested, she needed a way up to Beacon and this was the only way she could think of without climbing or having to hijack a ship, she wanted a good first impression. She walked other to one of the ships that were being loaded, there was a man in what she believes to be a uniform so she walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir" she politely got the man's attention "yes miss, what do you need?" he responded "I was wondering if your boss was nearby, I wish to talk to him about something very important" "I think he's here somewhere, let me call him up" the man pulled out a radio and spoke into it "boss you there?" there was soon a reply **{yea Mark what is it?}** "got a little lady here that needs to talk to you, says it's important" **{…alright I'll be there in a moment}** and with that the radio went dead as the now named Mark turned to Lilly "he's on his way" "thank you very much, I'm sorry to be a bother when you are busy" Lilly thanked Mark who just shook his head saying it was no problem.

Soon a man walked over to them, he had a big fuzzy beard and a hardhat on, he looked like a Scottish man. "alright, so this is the little lady asking for me?" he asked "yes I am sir" Lilly replied kindly "well what is it you needed that you would come all the way out here for?" "do you have any ships heading to Beacon?" the men looked at one another for a moment before looking back to her "why are you asking?" "I need to meet with Professor Ozpin and talk to him about important matters that I think he should hear about" Lilly explained without giving too much away.

The Boss thought for a second, looking into Lilly's eyes to see if she was lying, he could not find any lies in her eyes so he let out a puff of hair before saying "the ship we're loading now is scheduled to go to Beacon tomorrow, but I suppose it would help to push it ahead of time by a day. Don't ya think?" he asked with a kind grin, Lilly was really happy that he was willing to do this for her "thank you, thank you so much sir!" she said and gave him a small hug while he laughed, patting her head. "it's alright, I can see yer a good lass, and call me Boss, everyone does." Boss replied, "sure thing Boss," Lilly said with a smile, Mark grumbled a "where's my hug" only to blush as Lilly hugged him after hearing his grumble. The two lead Lilly to the waiting area where people would stay while the airship took them to Beacon, she thanked them again and they said it would be over an hour before the ship landed at Beacon. As they said their goodbyes Boss said if she ever needed a helping hand than to just give him a call, Lilly said one last thank you and goodbye before the door closed and the ship taking off.

As the ship flew off into the distance Mark spoke up from the Bosses side "are you sure that was a good idea?" "what? You think I should have said no?" the Boss asked "that's not what I meant. Who do you think is going to be there when the ship arrives earlier than expected?" the Boss took a few seconds to think before going pale with wide eyes "what have I done! That poor girl!" he shouted and began to worry for the young girl for when she gets off that ship.

Meanwhile, Lilly had settled down and had gotten her art book and coloured pencil set out, she began to draw for those nearly two hours. When she was done she saw she was about to land and so she packed her stuff away, waiting for the door to open. When the door did open she stepped out and came face to face with someone she wasn't expecting to meet just yet…

…It was Glynda Goodwitch, and she did not look too happy if having her riding crop in hand was anything to go by.

There was a moment of silence before Lilly broke it by saying "hi" with a smile and wave. "who are you? what are you doing here?" Glynda asked getting right to the point "my names Lilly, nice to meet you. I need to talk to Ozpin about something important" Lilly explained with a smile. "Ozpin has no time for-", " I know about the four maidens, your secret enemy, silver eyes, and a certain secret underground basement" Lilly said cutting off Glynda, who had gone stock still and wide-eyed at Lilly. Said girl only smiled and said, "if you would please lead the way" she requested, snapping Glynda out of her shock and she began to lead Lilly towards Beacon, which she took a moment to marvel at, the show didn't do it justice.

Once inside Lilly was lead through many corridors, past a few students, until they came to an elevator. They both entered and made their way up, it was a fast elevator so they didn't have to wait long. Soon the lift stopped, then the doors opened reviling Ozpin's office with the clockwork gears above them and the desk at the far end of the room in front of giant windows. And looking out those windows is the man himself, Ozpin, with his mug in his hand.

Ozpin took a sip of his drink before turning to us, he took notice of me then looked to Glynda "why have you brought this young lady to my office, Glynda?" he inquired to said person "I found her hiding aboard the-" "hiding means that I would have to have gotten on board without anyone's knowledge Glynda" I interrupted her, earning a scowl from her but curious glance from Ozpin "what do you mean by that miss?" "Lilly" I replied to him "Lilly what?" "Ozpin what?" I shot back with a small smile which he replied with an amused one. "come, have a seat" he offered me the seat opposite his desk as he sat down on his own, I took my bag off and sat down in the seat offered, while Glynda stood next to the desk.

"would you like something to drink or eat?" he asked politely "no thank you I am fine" I declined nicely. He took a drink again before speaking "would you like to answer my last question?" Ozpin probed "I asked" I responded "you asked?" he inquired "well I asked if there were any ships coming to Beacon and when I was told there was I asked to be on the ship because I needed to meet with you, so they moved it up a day and saw me off" I clarified. "what do you need to talk to me about? And how did you convince Glynda here to bring you to me?" he asked with curiosity, _"this young woman could be a great ally depending on her answers"_ Ozpin thought looking at the young woman before him, it was Glynda who answered "she knows about the maidens, our secret enemy, the silver eyes and the secret vault" this grabbed his attention at once, looking at her deeply like she was a puzzle he needed to solve.

I answered his unspoken question "I will explain how I know in a moment, but first as to why I'm here. Do either of you know about the multiverse theory?" they gave me slight shakes of their heads in answer, I took a breath as I began to explain.

"The multiverse (or meta-universe) is the hypothetical set of finite and infinite possible universes, including the universe in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The structure of the multiverse, the nature of each universe within it, and the relationships among these universes differ from one multiverse hypothesis to another. Multiple universes have been hypothesised in cosmology, physics, astronomy, religion, philosophy, transpersonal psychology, and literature, particularly in science fiction and fantasy. In these contexts, parallel universes are also called "alternate universes", "quantum universes", "interpenetrating dimensions", "parallel dimensions", "parallel worlds", "alternate realities", "alternate timelines", and "dimensional planes"." I finished my explanation to them and added: "I'm not a quantum physicist so I can only really explain the theory in its most basic terms since it is not my field of expertise."

They looked at me for a moment before Ozpin asked the main question "why are you telling us this if it is only a theory?" I looked him dead in the eyes as I said "because I am proof that this theory is true. I am from another world"

There was a moment of silence before Glynda spoke "preposterous. Ozpin this girl is clearly making this up, she has no proof" "now, now Glynda, she wouldn't be here if she didn't have some sort of evidence to her claims" Ozpin replied as he looked back at me and I nodded my agreement. "I have quite a bit of evidence" I said as I picked up my bag, I pulled out my laptop and placed it in front of him "in my world this is called a laptop, I don't know if you had these at one point in history but this is pretty modern in my world. Think of it like your computers but in a compact, mobile device" I explained as they took a look at it "there is another thing and that is the knowledge I have" they looked back at me as Ozpin handed back my laptop and I put it away.

"what kind of knowledge?" Ozpin inquired "the kind that is dangerous in the wrong hands." I explained "has anything happened to Amber?" that made them stiffen and Ozpin answer me "she was attacked a week ago by an unknown enemy" that made me slouch back into my seat "so I couldn't help her," I said with regret at not stopping that from happening. I took a breath and sat up to face them again, I noticed their eyes had softened slightly. "do you know what happened exactly?" I asked and they just shook their heads "she was tricked by a woman with the power to slightly alter a person's perspective with illusions to their minds and an assassin's son who killed his own father, along with the woman who recruited them" I spoke about them through gritted teeth, something that wasn't lost on the two "they tricked her by making her see a weeping child on the road, but Amber didn't stay fooled for long and they all fought, it was an arrow in the back while she was injured that did it. The leader placed a glove with a mark on the back upon her hand, then a small insect like Grimm emerged from the palm and shot a black sludge-like webbing on her face, which is what caused the scars. You're lucky that Qrow showed up and cut the link when he did, or else she would have gotten all of Ambers power" there was tense silence in the air for a few moments before it passed.

"let's move on shell we" Ozpin suggested and we agreed. "so like I was saying I have knowledge of certain things to come" I continued "how do you have this knowledge?" it was Glynda that asked this time "remember what I said about the multiverse theory? Well, what if someone's mind was able to see into another dimension and write it down as a story or make it into a TV show?" this made them think for a second before looking at me in understanding "I can tell when certain things will happen because I have seen them. Here you are as real as me, but in my world, this one is seen as fiction. Do not take this the wrong way, you ARE real, you have your own lives and everything. It's just that another or maybe hundreds of others see you all through fiction" I explained calming them down when I saw they were starting to question themselves. When they nodded in understanding I then went onto the next subject.

"now there is something else I need to tell you that happened when I came to this world" this got their attention, I then went to explain how I came to be in this world, about the vortex and my new Kamen Rider powers. "you are saying your world does not have these powers?" Ozpin asked "no. everything is normal, no monsters, no dust, no active aura, no super changing weapons, no robots. Just cars, planes, boats and that sort of thing. We have wars and fights but that's another thing. Kamen Riders are a fictional show in our world, but seeing all of this being real, then that means that other worlds being real are highly likely" I explained as Ozpin nodded before saying "perhaps it would be best if you explained more about this Kamen Rider OOO" and I nodded in agreement.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the sketches I did on the airship on the way here. "it started 800 years ago with a king, King OOO, the first OOOs. He was a power-hungry Greedy king that had a "soul of desire" who desired to become a god and in order to achieve his goal he had four alchemists create something that would surpass infinity, they created the Core Medals. There were 5 known sets of 10 cores, in the beginning, each based on an animal spices and colour." I handed out the drawings of the cores "red birds, green insects, yellow Felines, blue Aquatic Animals and grey Heavy Mammals. But when the cores wouldn't give any more power, the king ordered that a single core was to be destroyed from each set, leaving 9 in each set. This created a void within the cores, a need to be whole, a desire, a Greed" I then handed them the Greed drawings "the Greed where beings of living desire. Ankh of Birds, Uva of Insects, Kazari of Felines, Gamel of Heavy Mammals and Mezool of Aquatic Animals. Each with their own powers and abilities. When he no longer needed the alchemists, the king turned them into Cell Medals." I handed them a picture of a cell medal "cell medals are what make up a Greed's body, but they can be used to make a Yummy" they looked at me when I gave them a picture of what a white yummy looks like "a yummy is created when a cell medal is inserted into a slot that appears on a person's head, the yummy is created from that person's deepest desire. Say someone wanted to be a hero, that desire would be twisted and used to make the yummy stronger. Instead of taking down just criminals, the yummy would attack anyone committing a crime, like jaywalking or littering and it would attack anyone that got in the way of its goal. After the King witnessed the birth of the Greed's, he says "Happy Birthday!" as he takes most of their Core Medals. The King was insanely strong and controlled a large portion of Europe. He used the combos very efficiently; with Gatakiriba, he cloned himself into an army and destroyed neighbouring countries and their armies. He used Tajadol's flight to his advantage and burned down villages that tried to oppose him. With Latorartar's speed, he infiltrated enemy camps and strikes quickly. He used Sagohzo and Shauta to cause earthquakes and tsunamis to take down the Spanish Armada." I handed them the complete combo drawings to look at, they were in awe at the power of these simple coin like objects "Ankh had joined up with the other Greed's and had agreed to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The Greed's finally managed to get their Core Medals back, but even when they were in their full form they couldn't defeat the King. In order to defeat him, they resorted to using Yummies created from the King's greed. Uva, Kazari, and Mezool create the Cockroach, Lion and Whale Yummies, a group of Yummies who were almost as strong as a fully restored Greed thanks of the King's strong greed. But none of that was enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and leads up to all of them being beaten and the king taking their cores by force. He scanned all thirty of the Core Medal types he had gained at once in an attempt to gain their power through the OOO Scanner, which he thought could fulfil his desire to become a living god. However, this became his undoing. The power was too great for him to handle and the First OOO turned into the stone coffin, and the four Greed: Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool, along with Ankh's right forearm became sealed into it. The OOO Driver, the very thing that the greedy king sought to gain power from, became the lock of the coffin itself." I gave them a picture of the king scanning the cores and of the stone coffin.

I gave them a minute to absorb this info before moving on "then 800 years later inside a museum, the coffin is opened and the Greed released." This had their attention "now let me tell you about a young man named Eiji Hino." I gave them a pic of him "Eiji Hino was the son of a politician who travelled the world with his grandfather. During one of his expeditions, he travels to Africa. During his time in Africa, Eiji attempted to use his fortune to help out a village. In turn, Eiji befriends a young girl named Alfreed. Following her to her village and learning from the residents as well as their culture, he is dragged into a civil war between villages. During the tragic moments of the civil war, Alfreed is killed by a missile strike while Eiji tries to reach out to her at that moment, Eiji was then held captive for ransom. His family paid for his ransom, allowing him to escape Africa; but his family then used his tragedy to gain public support for his father's political platform. Though Eiji ultimately refers to this moment as his greatest regret, the ordeal caused Eiji to lose any selfish desire and become willing to help those in need, going so far as to even risking his own life for complete strangers." Ozpin nodded in understanding as Glynda looked away for a moment "He returned to Japan to fund for more of his travels. His latest part-time job, a security guard at the Kougami Art Museum, ends due to the destruction of the museum around him due to him being drugged to sleep by some would-be robbers. Eiji takes a strange red coin he found while off duty which he thinks is his pay. This causes a disembodied arm to begin to follow him around until the arm announces that it is called Ankh and is one of the ancient beings known as the Greeed, and he needs Eiji's help to become King. When they are attacked by a monster called a Yummy, Eiji risks his life to rescue Ankh, who in return saves him and gives Eiji two more strange coins, calling them "Medals", and a belt, enabling Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO. After destroying the Yummy and further encounters with the Greeed, people from the Kougami Foundation begin to approach Eiji, offering their assistance in the fight against the Greeed and Yummy, but their true motives are not clear. He also gets a job and housing at the Cous Coussier, after the owner Chiyoko Shiraishi finds out that he is a world traveller. In the process, joined by Akira Date, Eiji learns more of the Greeed's desire to become whole and the reason why Ankh is unable to assume his complete form. However, things changed when Eiji ended up becoming a host to half of a set of Purple Core Medals that react to his lack of selfish desires, the same presumed reason why he is able to use OOO's powers without any sign of going berserk so far like the First OOO, with dangerous consequences." When I said about the purple cores that made them snap to me.

"another set?" Glynda asked and I nodded "the purple Extinct animals set, probably the most powerful set there is" "where there any others?" Ozpin asked "just two from the show, but I'll come to those in a minute" I explained before continuing.

"Soon after, Eiji learns from Kousei Kougami, the owner of Kougami Foundation and decadent of the first OOO's, that the only way to counteract the purple Core Medals is to acquire a desire of his own, something he is yet capable of. Later on, he turns into the dinosaur-like Eiji Greeed after absorbing two more purple Core Medals from the other Purple Greeed, Kiyoto Maki, in a bid to make him go berserk." I handed a drawing of Maki in human and Greed forms as well as Eiji's greed form "However, it was by then Eiji remembers his desire is to have the power to help others and later agrees to Kougami's suggestion to absorb all the Cell Medals in the Kougami Foundation's possession to achieve that desire. However, it does not halt Eiji's Greedification during his final battle when he uses all the Cell Medals in his body in a risky attack that fails to destroy Maki. But before Eiji undergoes his Greeed transformation, Ankh gives Eiji his last three Core Medals, causing him to disappear and allowing Eiji to transform into OOO Tajadol Combo with the purple cores from within himself to defeat Maki, resulting in the disappearance of the Core Medals, with the Core Medal that houses Ankh's consciousness splitting in half. As a now-normal Eiji falls back to the Earth, Ankh appears to him as his disembodied arm, bidding his farewells, before disappearing into half of the broken Taka Medal that once held his consciousness. Saved by Kamen Rider Birth, receiving the other half of Ankh's Core Medal that Hina found, Eiji leaves Japan and resumes his journey around the world, using Shingo's iPhone to keep in touch with his friends while trying to find a way to fix the broken Taka Medal with a spectral Ankh arm following him." I stopped for a moment before going on.

"the other cores that came with me where the orange, black, super and brown sets. Orange was just 3 core medals being a snake, turtle, and crocodile since they were only one of each made they didn't become a Greed. The Black set was made in the Kougami Foundation lab by Maki to resurrect one of the greediest men in Japan's history, Nobunaga. The medals caused him to turn into a Greeed-like monster the more he pursues his desires. Nobunaga killed by Eiji who had befriended him and didn't want to kill him, but the cores had taken over him and there was nothing left of who he was to save. The super medals had come from the future and had time like abilities to them" I handed them the drawings of each set.

Ozpin then asked me "you said a brown set, where did those come from?" I smiled and said "me" at their confused looks I explained "there was a contest for core medals that I entered, you had to design a core set, what they did and how they would look when in use. The winner had their design made into a core set and sent to them. Mine was the canine brown set" I said proudly. "there was also weapons that I had that I believe may have been made real as well. Those being Medajalibur and the Birth Buster, the others faded so I believe they can only be accessed when I have their core sets. There were also the Ridevendors and candroids" handing them drawings of Medajalibur, the Birth Buster, Ridevendor, and candroids.

"Okay so you told use about all of this and what happened when you got taken by the vortex, but I would like to see some proof of you changing into this Rider," Glynda said which made me smile, I got up and backed up a bit. I then tilted the OOO Driver, pulled the O scanner from the belt and ran it down the face plate shouting.

 **"** **Henshin!"**

 *** Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! ***

and with that I was transformed, leaving a surprised, if not shocked, Glynda and an amused Ozpin. "believe me now?" I asked and got a nod in return, I then de-henshined and sat back down, feeling rather pleased with myself.

"This is all rather good and has been very informative, but what is it you want?" Ozpin asked, finally getting to why I'm here. "I was hoping to come to some arrangements" I started as I picked up my drawings "arrangements?" "yes, you see I know only a small amount of this world despite what I already know. I don't know how lien works, I don't have a place to stay, the law could be different here than my world and I have no background. I am a person who does not exist. I also would like help in finding the other cores and my soon to be weapons" I explained to him "there's something else you're not saying" he pointed out, I smiled back "I want to help. I want to join your school and become strong enough to help people with and without the OOO Driver, to be a Kamen Rider and Huntress" I said with determination.

Ozpin smiled at me and nodded "I can see great potential in you Lilly, you may attend my school in one month when the new term starts, until then you will be an unregistered student." He said to me and I smiled in joy "there are still a few things to iron out though before we bring this to an end" he continued. I nodded my head and waited for his questions.

"first is about the cores, is there any danger of them becoming theses Greed you spoke of?" he began to question me "no, it would take an incomplete set to make a Greed. The sets that came with me where one of each core, so they would be like the orange set and not come to life" I replied, "but the black set gained a mind of their own" he pointed out "good memory, but they were different. They were made while inside a revived man, so that man was in a sense the cores desire to have more. The set I brought with me were not made inside of someone and therefor are the same as the orange set" I explained "I see. About these Ridevendors and candroids, what do they do exactly?" "the Ridevendors are normal dispenser machines, but when a cell medal is used it can turn into a motorbike or dispense candroids. Candroids are a small animal-like robot, each with its own function and use" "mmmm, I can write up a contract that states that these vending machines are yours and any products sold from them would be split with you, this would help you with money income" he offered to me "really? Thank you very much!" I thanked him with a smile, this would help when I need money in the future.

"is there anything else you would like to discuss before we come to an end?" Ozpin asked me, I thought for a second before a few things came to mind "yes there is, I will need my aura unlocked if I have one that is, as well as training. You see the suit gives me strength and knowledge to fight, but I don't have the skills or training to use them properly. Could Glynda help me with those?" I asked looking to Glynda as I finished.

Glynda was a bit taken aback by my request and looked to Ozpin for confirmation "it is your choice, Glynda, I will not force you" Ozpin replied back to her looking at him. Glynda thought for a moment before nodding "I will do it. Stand up and come here" she said and I was quick to do so.

I stood in front of her as she placed her left hand over my heart and her right on her own before chanting.

 **"** **As we are all remnants of those who came before so too are those who come after us. As their strength and wisdom to guide and protect us, so too shall we guide and protect those who come after, go fourth young warrior and meet your destiny."**

As she chanted her body glowed with her violet coloured aura, it, in turn, caused my own body to begin glowing a silver/platinum colour and I could feel my body becoming refreshed. Our aura's faded soon after Glynda stopped chanting, but her legs buckled slightly and I grabbed hold of her shoulder to help steady her. "are you alright?" I asked as she straightened up, fixing her glasses "I'm fine, thank you, it always takes a bit out of you when unlocking an aura" as she explained I felt a tingling on my right side, I lifted up my shirt slightly to see a hand sized bruised glowing slightly before rapidly fading away until it was gone. "when did you get that bruise?" Ozpin asked as I put my shirt down "it must have been when I fought that Beowolf, but I didn't notice until now" I explained, "I thought you said that armour protects you?" "it does, but I can still be hurt with a strong enough attack. Without it I would have been dead from that Grimm's attack" "then you were very lucky to have it when you did" "had it or not I would have still helped that town out, it's just who I am" I explained as he smiled.

"well now that, that is out of the way, how about you and Glynda go to the Vale shops? You need supplies and clothes; the ones you're wearing seems to be a bit dirty right now" Ozpin mentioned "now that yo mention it, I do need to get a few things. What do you say, Glynda, a little girl's day out?" I asked her and she looked a little resident "are you sure?" she asked to Ozpin "you need a little time to yourself and some thinking time on Lilly's training regiment, you can put it on my account" "you heard the man! Come on Glynda lets hit the town!" I said putting my backpack on and heading to the elevator, Glynda not far behind.

As the girls went down in the elevator Ozpin brought up a video on his desks Wi-Fi, a video of Lilly standing up for a young Faunus sheep girl, which had already gotten 1,094,017 views and still climbing. Lilly had become world famous overnight!

As Ozpin watched the girl speak from her heart about her views on mankind, he couldn't help but smile "you are very interesting Lilly, I see you have a good heart and I can see you doing amazing things in times to come. This year is shaping up to be very interesting indeed" he spoke as he took a sip from his mug.

Meanwhile, Lilly and Glynda had exited the elevator and were heading to the air pad where the airships were docked, heading to one of the smaller ones built for small groups. The two got on and made their way to Vale for some girl time while they chatted a little. "so what did you do before coming to Remnant?" Glynda asked "I worked part-time at a cafe called Cafe Soliel, I would earn money to pay for my college lessons and flat rent" Lilly explained, "really, what where are you learning?" "I had three main topics, they were Art, science, and biology" "seems like an odd choice for someone so young" "I've always liked drawing and learning new things, both technical and organic. I just find it exciting to learn new things, how it works and to experience it first hand, putting myself in its shoes if you would" Glynda was getting more intrigued as the young woman spoke with such passion about learning, it reminded her of her later years of youth when she grew up a bit.

"do you have any family or friends back home?" Glynda continued on "sadly no, I'm an orphan. I grew up mostly alone and didn't really feel interested in who my parents were, I was a "live in the moment" kind of girl. Didn't have friends either, people I knew yes, but none I would call friends. The orphanage I grew up in didn't help the children that much, they didn't hurt us or anything, but they didn't help us much either. I grew up wanting to help others because I know what it's like to not be helped" Glynda was astonished that a young woman like Lilly could grow up so alone and want to help others because of it, to have so much light inside her, it just made her smile a little bit more of this young woman.

They soon landed quicker than Lilly thought they would, she supposed it was because they were on a small ship without any extra weight to slow them down. They exited the ship and headed into the city. Lilly followed Glynda, seeing as she knew the place better than her, they soon came to the shopping district and there were only a few people around at the moment. They went into a clothing shop first to get Lilly some clothes, they browsed around for a bit and chose a few pieces for her to try on.

They were now at the changing booths where Lilly was trying on the outfit she had chosen and when she came out Glynda had to say they suited her well. Lilly was wearing a collared black top with white edges over a red shirt, and over the top of the former was a grey article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are red at the ends. Along with black pants that had a vertical white stripe on the outer side of each leg and red edges around the waist. Her grey trainers had been modified with black metal around the frame and tougher souls to last longer. Finally, she had a crest on the left side of her chest just under her collarbone in the design of the OOO insignia, now her insignia, in silver with a rainbow tint.

"so, what ya think?" she asked doing a little spin "it looks good on you" Glynda responded "good, because we still have a LOT to do" "oh? And why is that?" "Ozpin has made a grave error, he gave two women an all-expenses paid shopping trip on his account" Lilly replied with a devilish grin, which was soon mirrored by Glynda.

Ozpin suddenly shuddered, feeling a heavy weight in his pocket all of a sudden.

The two linked arms and began their march of terror on poor Ozpin's money account. They had, to Glynda's reluctant to admittance, a really good time. They brought a few duplicates of Lilly's new clothes for future use, a suit and dress for special occasions, summer and winter clothes along with casuals, a scroll and instructions for Lilly to use, some books on this world's laws, history as well as biology and science. They also had a nice meal before heading back to the docks and road back to Beacon, just as the sun was touching the horizon.

"I had a nice time, thank you, Glynda," Lilly said as she carried her stuff through the halls of Beacon to her assigned room that Ozpin had sent a message to them about, it was in an area for the new students next month so it was empty. "your welcome. I must admit, I had a nice time as well" Glynda replied while holding her own bags, not as many as Lilly though.

"I'm glad, you seem like you don't get out to relax very often. Everyone needs some "me time" now and then, no exceptions" Lilly stated as they came to her room door. "you may be right, but I have duties to attend to. But thank you for a nice day Lilly" Glynda replied as Lilly opened the door and placed her stuff down inside the room before turning back to Glynda.

"but you had better be ready for tomorrow because I'm going to run you into the ground until you are at a level of a huntress to be proud of" Glynda stated with a predatory gleam in her eyes but with a soft smile "be ready to start training at 7:00am sharp. So with that said, get plenty of sleep, because you're going to need it" and with that, she began walking down the corridor and out of sight.

Lilly slowly closed and locked the door before moving over to her bed to lay down upon it. _"tomorrow's going to be hell…but for some reason, I feel it will be worth it"_ Lilly thought as she began to think of the future and what it holds for her.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The canine cores were made by my mate dragonlord1337 as well as the incantation that Glynda used.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **Until the next chapter, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal talking"

 _"_ _Thinking"_

 **'Moves/Attacks/Techniques/Spells'**

 **{Over communication talking}**

 ** _{Over communication texting/messaging}_**

 **#Translated talking#**

 ** _#Translated thinking#_**

 **[Computer/Robotic talking]**

 ** _"_** ** _talking through thought/Telepathy"_**

 ***theme sound/music/transformation***

* * *

 **Chapter three.**

When Glynda said she would run Lilly into the ground with her training she wasn't kidding. Lilly had done as she was told, after putting her stuff away she changed into lounge pants with a baggy tank top and went to bed. The next morning her alarm clock went off at 6:00am so that she could get ready for Glynda, who was surprised to walk in and find Lilly just finishing her breakfast while wearing a black sports sleeveless T-shirt with grey joggers and white running shoes. They soon left Lilly's room to start her training.

Before they started Glynda gave Lilly gravity dust infused wrist and ankle bands. Glynda explained she would alter the weight of the bands as her training progressed to help her get stronger over time. They then got to the training.

They began by first doing stretches then followed by light jogs around a 400-meter track, after ten minutes this changed to a fast jog around the whole track for two hours straight with no break. They then went to push ups, doing them for one hour with Lilly counting each push-up, if she lost track she would have to start again, Lilly only messed up twice. They then took a break to do some aura exercises, it was a form of meditating. Glynda explained that not many people would meditate anymore and would only rely on their semblance for advantages and aura for healing and defence when they could do so much more. When Lilly asked what she meant the only answer she got was "meditate long enough and you will see someday". After an hour of meditating, Glynda said Lilly could take time off to do as she likes, but was to come back for more training at 3:00pm until 8:00pm. Lilly would spend this time getting to know the layout of the school, getting something to eat at the cafeteria or reading in the library, she would talk to some of the professors when they would meet sometimes. When 3:00pm came Lilly would go to the gym with Glynda to lift weights, bench presses, Chin Ups, Squats with weights, Leg Press and then take a small break before doing light sparring with a training droid or two in hand to hand. Then weapons training with another droid, the weapon Lilly used would change from a sword, a gun, a shield, to an axe, each on a different day and would last until the end of training. After that, Glynda would have her go back to her room for a shower, meal and then bed. Only to get up and do it all over again the next day. This continued for two weeks straight.

But during those two weeks, Lilly was able to send her scroll number to Tobi, Emma, the three staff members of Bears Rest and Boss of the docks, she also had the pleasure of meeting team CFVY during her rest period…well, when I say meet I mean collapsed in front of.

* * *

 **Flashback, team CFVY meeting.**

Lilly was dragging her feet towards the cafeteria to get something to drink, she had just finished her first round of training with Glynda and was so exhausted. She wasn't unhappy with her training, she was actually proud of how far she had come, even Glynda had to agree. It's just that today was so HOT, she could barely breathe through her training and was trying to get some nice cool water before she passed out…Oh, wait, there she goes.

Lilly collapsed onto the ground, completely spent. The odd thing is when she collapsed there was a small frightened "EEP!" in front of her, with what little energy she could she lifted her head to see 4 figures she didn't think to see yet. It was team CFVY, with Velvet holding onto a curious Coco and a slightly confused Yatsuhashi and Fox standing behind them. All Lilly could do was give them a small smile and say "hi", next thing she knows she is being carried by Yatsuhashi to a table in the cafeteria and a large glass of ice water is placed down in front of her, which she gulps down in seconds.

After finishing her drink of life-giving liquid, Lilly takes a moment to catch her breath and look at her saviours. They were looking at her with interest, seeing as they haven't seen her before and that it was too early for new students to attend yet.

After a moment Lilly smiled at them and spoke with gratitude "Thank you so much for helping me, I think I was going to pass out if you hadn't" "it's alright, just glad to help sugar" Coco replied with her own little smile "though I hope you don't mind me asking, who are you? We haven't seen you before and if you're a new student then you are very early for the start of the year" she questioned her. Lilly just smiled and answered "my names Lilly and I am a new student this year. It's nice to meet you Coco" and that is what peaked all their interests "how do you know my name?" said girl, asked "I know some things I'm not supposed to. I know all your names, Yatsuhashi, Fox and the cute Velvet trying to hide behind you" Lilly said looking towards the last mentioned person, who was blushing at being called cute, which made Coco chuckle a bit before pulling the girl to her seat to the left of her leader.

"how do you know this?" Fox asked from Coco's right side "I would tell you, but where's the fun in that. A girl's got to keep a few secrets you know. But don't worry, Ozpin knows I know more than I should so there is no trouble" Lilly explained to them, they looked like they wanted more info but settled down after Lilly's next words "don't worry, I'll tell you when I got some time to spear at a later date, okay?" they nodded in agreement.

Yatsuhashi then spoke up from Velvets left "I think I've seen you before" this caught everyone's attention as they looked to him. "I know we haven't met before now. Maybe you saw me training under Glynda?" and all heads snapped back to Lilly at her words "what do you mean by training?" Velvet spoke up, at last, voicing everyone's thoughts. Lilly rubbed the back of her head as she explained that Glynda is training her personally until the new year's arrived and what she had her doing every day. To say team CFVY were shocked was an understatement "are you crazy? No wonder you collapsed with all the heat today!" surprisingly it was Velvet that spoke up, looking very worried for the younger woman in front of her. Lilly only rubbed her head as she replied "yea I know, but it's all worth it to get stronger" "what could be worth it enough to put your body through the ringer?" asked Coco trying to think of what could possess Lilly to go through with all this. "to protect others" and the answer had brought her thoughts to a screeching halt. It was such a simple answer that it had the whole team gaping at Lilly, who continued talking "we all have our own goals, each different from the next. But mine is simple, I wish to grasp the hand reaching out for help because if I didn't the regret would make me wish I was dead and I don't want that" and with that, the team looked at Lilly in a slightly new light.

After a moment Yatsuhashi spoke up, bringing them back to what they were talking about "as informative as that was, I don't think it was from you training" he then brought out his scroll and looked through it until he found what he wanted "here it is" he said turning his scroll to face everyone, it was the recording of Lilly standing up for Mary and its number of views was so high they couldn't believe it. When the video ended the team looked to Lilly to see her blushing a lot "they r-recorded that?" she asked out loud with a stutter, which Coco couldn't help but tease her about "who knew we had saved a star, huh?" she teased Lilly who just went redder. "did you mean what you said?" Velvet asked as Lilly's blush went down a bit "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. there are too many idiots in the world for my liking" Lilly stated as she went to a normal colour. "well that puts you in my good books superstar" Coco said with the others nodding in agreement "you're not going to let this go are you?" Lilly asked with a pout as a small blush returned "nope" Coco replied popping the "p" at the end. The five of them continued to talk as they eat, Lilly only eating light because of her training in a bit, and got to know each other better, but it soon came to an end and them swapping scroll numbers before parting ways.

* * *

 **End flashback.**

After their encounter they had kept in touch, swapping new updates with one another and seeing how the other was doing, general stuff like that. It had now been two weeks since Lilly's training started and she was about to go to her second period of training with Glynda when instead of going to the gym Glynda told her that Ozpin needed to talk to her. So now they were heading up in the lift to see said headmaster and what he needed.

As the elevator doors opened, Lilly noticed that team CFVY was in the room as well, now this had Lilly thinking that it must be important if a senior team is here. She walked up to the desk in front of Ozpin "what is it you wanted to speak to me about Ozpin?" Lilly asked as said person took a sip of his drink before answering her "I have received word that your sword has been located" this got Lilly excited and smiling.

"you found Medajalibur?" she asked in joy making Ozpin smile "indeed. After spreading the word of your belongings, with descriptions, of course, I have been waiting for any leads. I was recently informed that a small town had a scare as a blue sword fell from the sky. They had it put into storage for safety in case the owner came looking for it, they recently got word of what I was looking for and sent a response" he explained to her as she all but jumped in joy saying "oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" he chuckled as she calmed down "but why is team CFVY here?" she asked looking towards said team. "since this will be classed as a retrieval mission and you are not a student yet you will need to have a senior team accompany you, I hope you understand" he explained to her and she understood "I understand and wouldn't ask for anyone else" she responded while smiling at the team, who smiled back.

"when do we leave?" Lilly asked wanting to go soon "It is a four-hour trip to a town called Summerset so you will leave tomorrow morning at 9:00am sharp" Glynda spoke up informing them "make sure to get plenty of rest and have everything from weapons, ammunition, and supplies ready to leave in the morning. And Lilly, you may take off your weights if you come across danger on your mission but not before, am I clear?" "yes mam, only when in danger" Lilly replied getting a small smile from her teacher. "now that you know your mission, I suggest you go stock up and rest, goodnight," Ozpin said and motioned to the lift. The five entered and began their decent when reaching the ground, they parted ways with a goodnight to get ready for tomorrow.

The next day all five were ready for the long trip, they had all packed food, ammunition and a spear set of clothes. Lilly was at the ready, wanting to get to her sword as soon as possible. They soon loaded up onto the Bullhead, doing a final check to see if everything is in order and then began taking off, soon they were up in the air flying to their destination.

During the flight, they talked amongst themselves and soon Coco asked Lilly something important "so Lilly, we are going to get your weapon back, right? If you don't mind me asking, what does it do, how long have you used it for and how did you lose it?" this had the others attention as they listened to the answer she would give "it can cut through space" her answer was met with silence, but she continued "but I have doubts that it can do that without the cell medals to fuel it, so it's just a sword. As for how long I've used it? I've never used it before" "OKAY! Hold on! Are you telling us that not only does this sword cut through space, but you have never used it before in your life!?" Coco asked what everyone was thinking "that's what I just said" Lilly replied "but how! You made it! And cutting through space is impossible!" "I didn't make it" "huh?" "it was dragged here with me" "Okay, stop. Start making sense. When you said it was dragged here with you, what did you mean?" Coco asked getting tired of running in circles.

"what I mean is, I am from another dimension" and that was it, all was still and quiet until Coco started laughing. But soon she saw that Lilly was softly smiling at her and knew she wasn't making it up "damn, your serious aren't you?" she asked which Lilly nodded in return and everyone was looking at her with wide eyes "is that why Ozpin let you into the school?" "that and other things" "oh, what other things?" "wait and see~" Lilly replied with a cheeky grin. They then soon fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their journey.

Soon the time flew by and they were approaching their destination, they got their things together as they were landing. As they got out of the bullhead they saw the town was fairly big but not giant sized, people walking about going to wherever they needed to go, kids playing and food carts selling their goods. Waiting for them at the end of the ramp was a man in his late 30's with average clothes and an average height. "hello, my name is John, you are Lilly and team CFVY, correct?" he asked as they came within feet of them "yes we are" Coco said to John shaking the man's hand "I am Coco Adel the leader of Team CFVY. This is Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi, my team, and this is Lilly" "it's good to meet you all" John said nodding to them "we believe that you have something that belongs to me?" Lilly asked the man "ah! Yes, indeed, let's talk and walk, it is stored safely away in one of my storerooms" they began to follow John as he leads them through the town and told them of what happened.

"scared the living daylights out of everyone when it landed. It was just another quiet day when BANG! The thing flies through the corner side of the roof of a building and into the centre of town square! Many people jumped out of their skin when it happened, but I, along with the chief of police and the mayor went to check it out, imagine our surprise to find a sword embedded in the ground. Everyone calmed down after that and the three of use talked about what to do with it, the chief said that it should be put away in case it was a hunter's lost weapon and they came looking for it, so I stored it away and had nearly forgotten about it until a few days ago we got a report about a few missing items from a huntress in training. I called up and was shocked to find Ozpin himself on the other end, I explained about the sword and he said he would send a team and the owner of the weapon. And here you are" John told them as they kept walking, Lilly rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "sorry about that, I lost it two weeks ago along with other items as well" she apologised with a blush.

John just laughed at the young girl's embarrassment "It's alright miss, everyone makes a mistake. But what I would like to know is how in dust's name did you lose it?" "it was during freefall" Lilly answered, which just confused him more "what were you doing freefalling-" "AAAAAH!" Johns question was cut off as a scream filled the air. The group of six ran off around a corner towards the scream, they soon came around another corner to see what was happening.

A Grimm was attacking, to be more precise it was an Ursa.

But it was different from the other Ursa that Lilly had seen in the show, the white armour, spikes, plates, claws and mask were made not of white bone, but grey metal. It was attacking the shops as well as anything in its path.

"we need to stop that Grimm. Lilly do you have any weapons other than your sword that you need to retrieve?" Coco asked while getting her Handbag ready to transform. "yea, I got this" Lilly said holding out her OOO Driver, the others just looked in disbelief at the belt buckle looking object. "you're kidding, right?" Coco asked not believing her, Lilly just smiled as she walked forward "just watch" she said as she placed the Driver to her front with the metal band extending and clamping around her waist, taking the others by surprise. Lilly tilted the driver while pulling the O scanner from her waist and then ran it down the face plate.

 **"** **Henshin!"**

 ***Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! ***

 ***Song start - I Burn RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams Feat. Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall) ***

And with that Lilly transformed into her rider armour, leaving many surprised at what they had just seen. "what…what are you?" John asked from behind them.

"me? I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!" Lilly said quoting Tsukasa Kadoya of Kamen Rider Decade.

Lilly then shot forward towards the Ursa, gaining its attention. She jumped high bringing her fist down on its head, then followed up with an uppercut. The Grimm roared as it swiped at her, but Lilly did a flip in mid-air and as she landed a steam of bullets came shooting over her head and at the Grimm, Coco coming up to her side as she kept firing with her transformed machinegun handbag. "so when were you going to tell us about this superstar?" Coco asked letting up her firing for the moment as Fox came in with his blades, slicing into the Grimm, only for the attacks to do barely anything "I wanted to surprise you all" Lilly replied as Yatsuhashi used his giant blade to try and inflict damage, but like Coco and Fox's attacks it didn't do much other than making it mad.

"get the people to safety while I distract it!" Lilly shouted as she used her grasshopper legs to blast herself at the Grimm as it brought its claws down on Yatsuhashi, ramming it into a building and herself along with it. Lilly and the Grimm landed in a living room, the Grimm tried to crush Lilly but she rolled out of the way, grabbing a tall lamp next to a sofa she infused it with her aura to make it slightly stronger as she blocked the Grimm's claws, twisting it she struck its side then parried a claw strike to ram the base of the lamp into its head, making it bite down on the lamp. The Grimm then flung Lilly and the lamp into a wall and rammed her through it into a kitchen, where she jumped up onto a counter. The Ursa swung its claws down at her only to destroy a sink as she jumps and rolls away, avoiding its strikes but getting wet from the spraying water of the crushed sink. Lilly grabbed a draw of kitchen knives then ran into a corridor towards some stairs, she began to throw the knives while infusing them with aura at the pursuing Grimm only for them to bounce off or shatter on contact. She ran up with the Grimm hot on her heels, she made a sharp turn at the top of the stairs as the Grimm leapt at her, causing it to fly through a wall only to come bursting out seconds later with a roar.

Lilly ran into a room, closing the door behind her, then standing to the side of said door. The Grimm burst through the door only for Lilly to ram into it from behind making the two go crashing out a window and down into the ground below, with Lilly bouncing off of the Grimm and away a few feet. As she got up so did the Grimm, but then team CFVY showed up before the two could go another round. "have a fun trip?" Coco asked coming to Lilly's side "yeah, want to see the postcards?" Lilly replied earning a smile from Coco "did I give you enough time to get people away?" Lilly asked "yea just enough" Coco replied. Fox was trying to land some hits but when he did they didn't do anything, the same with Yatsuhashi swings and strikes, Coco also tried firing again but her bullets were nothing to the beast. "what the hell is up with this Grimm?! It's shaking off our attacks like nothing!" Coco exclaimed getting angry at the Grimm "should I use it?" Velvet asked from Coco's side "we might not have a choice" Coco replied "I still got a few surprises left" Lilly said and then summoned her Tora Claws, again surprising the two beside her before running at the Grimm.

I ran up to the Ursa, swiping it with my claws, it seemed to injure it as it cried out, so I kept up the attack. I slashed with my right at its left shoulder then ducked under its claws to its right side striking at its ribs, I then blocked its claws with my raised arms. I jumped over it, swiping at its back then rolling to the right to avoid a back claw and then again as it slammed its right claw into the ground trying to stab me. I then slashed up at it with my left, but before I could continue I heard a sound of clinking metal, almost like coins. I looked down to see something that made me freeze in shock…cell medals. The Grimm had cell medals leaking out of where I had just struck it!

 ***song end***

The Grimm used Lilly's distraction to then deliver a powerful strike, sending her flying into a building wall, her armour disappeared as the wall crumbled on top of her. "LILLY!" team CFVY shouted towards their downed friend, the Grimm took this time to turn and flee from the battle, with Coco firing at its retreating form as the others ran to help Lilly from under the rubble. Soon the Grimm was gone and team CFVY had dug Lilly out, said girl struggled to her feet and began to shakily walk over to the cell medals despite the others telling her to rest.

Lilly fell to her knees in front of the cell medals, slowly cupping a few in her shaky hands "it's my fault" she started to say to herself as the other four listened "this is my fault. That Grimm is like it is because of me, if I hadn't had those cells when I got sucked up, none of this would be happening" she said while Velvet tried to comfort her despite her and the others confusion at her words.

They soon collected the cell medals and got Lilly into a house that John knew the owner of. Said owner was a middle aged woman who had medical supplies and was bandaging up Lilly who had some bad injuries, nothing lethal but she had to lay down for now. The others only had light cuts and bruises from the fight, while Lilly had her right arm and left leg lightly bandaged with a plaster on her left cheek and right temple, and some bandages wrapped around her back from the impact with the wall.

As the woman finished she left them to talk while John followed behind her. When the two left only the four teens remained. Coco spoke what her team was thinking as Lilly put her spare clothes on, with Fox and Yatsuhashi looking away until she was done "I think it's time you told us the complete story now, Lilly" she said softly but firmly. "I was going to when we got back, but it would be best for you to know now" Lilly said as she pulled her scroll out of her bag and made a call and placed it on the stand next to the bed for all to see "but we also need to inform Ozpin of this, he will need to know and he will help explain everything" the call was soon answered and Ozpin appeared on screen with Glynda to his side, he had a slight smile before dropping it at seeing everyone's condition.

 **{what happened?}** he asked getting to the point, Coco stepped forward to speak "we came to the town as planned and was heading to the location of the sword with the one who stored it away, but we encountered an odd Ursa Grimm" she explained "it had grey metal replacing its normal white bone like armour, spikes and claws. Our attacks barely did anything; it was only when Lilly started to use her claws on her armour that it got injured and advanced on it getting the best of it" Coco fished with the two adults turning to Lilly **{if you had the upper hand then you wouldn't be so injured, so what happened?}** Glynda asked "I froze when I found out what had altered the Grimm and said Grimm used that moment to strike me, making me crash into a wall and de-Henshin, then the wall collapsed on top of me. The Grimm ran off after that" Lilly explained.

Ozpin leant forward with curiosity **{what did you see to make you freeze like that?}** he asked "cell medals. The Grimm has cell medals inside it and they are making it stronger" Lilly's response was met with widened eyes of the two adults **{how is that possible? you said only people with desire could be affected by them}** Glynda stated, Lilly was about to answer when Coco spoke up "sorry to interrupt, but you said you would explain what is going on, now please start explaining" Lilly turned to Ozpin "I already told them I'm from another dimension, but thought it would be best if you helped explain it with me" she said and Ozpin nodded in agreement. They then began to tell team CFVY about how Lilly came to their world, about the multiverse theory and about the Kamen Riders, involving about them belonging to Lilly. It took a while but the team was caught up on everything and were quite taken aback, but they accepted Lilly none the less and said they were still friends which made her smile.

 **{as good as it is that you are still companions, the mission has gotten too dangerous. You are to return and I'll send a fully trained hunter too-}** "no" Lilly said cutting Ozpin off **{no?}** "no. it is my responsibility to stop this "metallic Grimm" seeing as I brought the cores and cell medals here" Lilly explained **{you didn't have any control over what happened, it is not your responsibility}** "control over it or not, I am the only one that has an understanding about cores and cells, I also seem to be the only one able to inflict any damage to it" Lilly stated before finishing by saying "the people of this town are reaching out for help against this Grimm and if I don't grasp the hand reaching for help the regret would make me wish I was dead and I don't want that. So I will stay and fight. The others may leave; I will not drag them into my mess"

"like the hell we are! we're not leaving!" Coco shouted "you are our friend so we won't just leave you high and dry, plus this is our mission too and we're going to finish it. Together" Coco said with honesty and the others nodded in agreement "you guys. thank you" Lilly replied with a smile and then turned back to Ozpin "so there you have it, we are staying here" he gave a small smile and nodded **{it appears so. Now, what is your plan to defeat this Metallic Grimm?}**

Lilly thought for a second "I can't beat it as I am, I could if I had a few more weeks of training, but as I am now and with my injuries our only option is Medajalibur. With the cell medals I now have, I can finish it off in one attack" Lilly explained and Ozpin nodded **{good, when you have completed the mission head back, I would like a full report on everything when done. And one last thing, good luck.}** And with that, the screen went dark.

Lilly let out a breath as she rubbed her head, then noticed something "FUUUUUUUCK!" she screamed in frustration making the others jump "what is it?!" Velvet asked in panic "I forgot to take off my weights before fighting the Grimm!" Lilly exclaimed making the others face fault. "I had them on the whole time, I could have fought a lot better if I had taken them off" Lilly cried tears at being so forgetful "well take them off now, you never know when that Grimm will attack again-" Coco was cut off by a loud crash and roar outside. Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran out, and speak of the devil, there he was. The Metallic Grimm, causing more destruction.

Lilly took off her weights as they talked "Alright, someone is going to have to go get Medajalibur while the rest get people to safety while holding it off" Coco explained, "agreed, who's the fastest here?" Lilly asked and Velvet spoke up "I am" "good, we'll hold it off as long as we can. John, where's the place you stored the sword?" Coco asked and John told Velvet where it was, giving her the keys Velvet was soon gone leaving a trail of dust behind.

Lilly had removed her weights and had activated her Driver saying.

 **"** **Henshin!"**

 *** Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! ***

 *** Song start - Kamen Rider Den-o Double Action Sword Form ***

And had transformed.

"I will fight fate...and win," Lilly said quoting Kazuma Kenzaki of Kamen Rider Blade.

And with that everyone jumped to battle, Lilly, Yatsuhashi, and Fox engaged the Grimm while Coco provided cover fire and helped the civilians to clear the area with Johns help. Fox jumped from the roofs of the buildings to strike from above to take the Grimm by surprise, while Yatsuhashi kept it off balance by striking it with his sword at different angles and Lilly struck where she could with her claws, dealing great damage to the Grimm and making more cell medals fall to the ground.

While they kept this up Lilly noticed something to the end of the street, it was a Ridevendor! This gave Lilly an idea, she rolled to avoid a swing from the Grimm and called out to Coco "Coco! Take some cell medals and head for that vending machine!" said girl looked confused for a moment "use them and pick Taka, Denki Unagi, Gorilla and Kujaku, 3 of each. open them and tell them to collect the cell medals, trust me!" and with that Coco grabbed a good handful of medals and went to the machine, doing as Lilly said. She was shocked when she opened the first one to find it unfold into a red bird, she quickly opened the rest getting a blue eel, a black gorilla and orange peacock. She told the 12 little robot animals to do as Lilly had instructed and off they went to collect the cell medals, while Coco goes back to firing at the Grimm.

The four fighters kept suppressing the Grimm, but then something happened that they didn't expect, the spikes on its back started to glow, then blasts of energy shot out in all directions! "GET DOWN!" Lilly shouted and everyone dived for cover or dogged the energy spikes "when the hell could it do that!?" Coco yelled out "it must be using the power of the cell medals to create energy based attacks! If we weren't fighting I would find this fascinating!" Lilly called back and Coco looked a bit ticked off "FASCINATING!?" she all but roared "uh, never mind" Lilly replied sheepishly as the onslaught of energy projectiles soon stopped and they jumped back into the fight.

But as they did Yatsuhashi was slammed by the Grimm's claws sending him flying into Fox, causing the two to go crashing into a building, while Coco and Lilly got hit by an energy blast sending them rolling away, with the blast destroying some of the surrounding buildings walls. There was a cry of surprise from one of the buildings collapsed walls that drew everyone's attention, two kids, an older sister and younger brother, both Faunus and no more than under 10 years old or younger, holding onto each other in fear. The Grimm took notice of them and raised its right claws to end the two "NO!" everyone shouted and the kids cried out as the Grimm brought down its claws "CRASH!" the impact ringing out.

…only for nothing to happen to the kids, they look up to see Lilly standing in front of them with her back to the Grimm and its claws pushing down on her back with great pressure, but she stood strong.

 ***song end***

"are you kids alright?" she asked the two and they nodded "that's good, I was worried. Now I think you should get back now" they nodded and moved away from Lilly and the Grimm to the opposite side of the room. Once they were out of reach Lilly looked back to the Grimm, and she wasn't happy, you might not have seen it with the helmet but you could feel it in the air as a cold chill filled it.

 ***song start - TETRA-FANG Supernova***

"now for you" she spoke towards the Grimm still trying to crush her, she spoke with a calm but enraged voice that sent a chill down even Coco's spin "when you attack an innocent, MY BLOOD BOILS!" she roared the last part as she swung round and rammed her right fist into the Grimm's face, sending it flying through the air into the house opposite.

Everyone gasped at the site of the Grimm going flying while Lilly walked out into the street. The Ursa came bursting out of the house towards Lilly with a raised claw, who swiftly ducked under its swinging strike as it passed. The Ursa rounded on her trying to strike her again, but Lilly ducks and avoided its attacks, then she started her own attacks. She struck with a left claw to its shoulder, then a right leg to its chin, then a left uppercut, followed by rapid claw strikes to its sides and chest, then with a handstand she leg swept it in the face.

Everyone was stumped at Lilly's sudden change as she beat back the Grimm, only to be brought out of it by a voice shouting "LILLY!" they turned to see Velvet running towards them and she had the sword. When she got close enough she swung the sword around once before throwing it towards Lilly and shouting "catch!" which got her attention.

Lilly made a left leg kick to the Grimm's face, using the momentum to spin towards the oncoming sword, grab it from the air and continue to spin round to swing her new sword into the Grimm trying to strike her from behind. She then went on to strike the Grimm continuously, an upper slash, then a reverse slash followed up with her doing three complete spins making three slashes to its chest as she did so. Lilly then used her grasshopper legs to leap and kick the Grimm in the chest, making it go flying back a good 20-30 feet away.

Lilly held her right hand out and a Taka Candroid flew over, dropping 3 cell medals into her opened hand. As the Grimm began to run towards Lilly she began loading the cells into Medajalibur. Once she had finished loading she pushed the lever dropping the cells into the sword and then pulled the O scanner from her hip, running it down the side of the blade.

 **'Triple Scanning Charge!'**

It called out as she placed the O scanner back on her belt and held the sword at the ready. Then as the Grimm was right on top of her, she struck!

 **"Seiya!"**

Swinging at a diagonal line from top left to bottom right she slashed her sword down the Grimm and what everyone saw next both shocked and awed them. The Grimm that had stopped, as well as the two buildings behind it, where slanting with the blades strike! It lasted only a few seconds before all but the Grimm snapped back into place and the Grimm alone exploded, causing cell medals to rain down for a moment.

 ***end song***

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the story and will review it.**

 **The story will continue in the next chapter, so until then goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Normal talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **'Moves/Attacks/Techniques/Spells'**

 **{Over communication talking}**

 ** _{Over communication texting/messaging}_**

 **#Translated talking#**

 ** _#Translated thinking#_**

 **[Computer/Robotic talking]**

 ** _"talking through thought/Telepathy"_**

 ***theme sound/music/transformation***

* * *

 **Last time.**

Lilly held her right hand out and a Taka Candroid flew over, dropping 3 cell medals into her opened hand. As the Grimm began to run towards Lilly she began loading the cells into Medajalibur. Once she had finished loading she pushed the lever dropping the cells into the sword and then pulled the O scanner from her hip, running it down the side of the blade.

 **'Triple Scanning Charge!'**

It called out as she placed the O scanner back on her belt and held the sword at the ready. Then as the Grimm was right on top of her, she struck!

 **"Seiya!"**

Swinging at a diagonal line from top left to bottom right she slashed her sword down the Grimm and what everyone saw next both shocked and awed them. The Grimm that had stopped, as well as the two buildings behind it, where slanting with the blades strike! It lasted only a few seconds before all but the Grimm snapped back into place and the Grimm alone exploded, causing cell medals to rain down for a moment.

 ***end song***

* * *

 **Chapter four.**

I breathed deeply as the cell medals stopped falling, I then de-henshined and fell forward, I would have fallen on my face had it not been for Fox grabbing me and putting my left arm over his shoulders. He smiled at me while nodding, I returned it in thanks for his support and soon Velvet was on my other side with my right arm over her own shoulders. Yatsuhashi came up and patted me on the back with a nod of his own and a small smile. Coco came up towards us, she smiled at me and lightly punched my chest "well-done superstar, but next time don't hog all the glory, alright" it was a joke and I smiled in return "I'll try" I replied as we smiled "are you going to run out of surprises for us?" "not anytime soon. I kind of surprised myself with that last bit of fighting" I stated.

Before we could continue there was a roar of cheers from a crowd across from us, it looked like the whole town was there and I blushed at the praise like the other times. _"Yep, this is defiantly going to be a thing,"_ I thought as we made our way over to the pile of cell medals that the 12 candroids had been making, we sat down as the cheers died down as well.

The people soon left to help out others that may have been injured or trapped in the rubble, while we began to talk. "what are we going to do with these?" Coco asked referring to the pile of cells "the only thing we can do, bring them back with us" I stated as they looked to me "why not destroy them?" Velvet asked "two reasons. One is if we did damage them a Pseudo-Yummy would be made. A Pseudo-Yummy is a yummy that has no other desire than to destroy, too dangerous. The second is that they would be safer at Beacon or where ever Ozpin wants to put them, away from anyone wanting to use their power for the wrong reasons. they can also be used as ammunition for my weapons, as you have just seen" I explained and they nodded in understanding as the last cell medal the candroids had collected was added to the pile, it was over a foot tall and over two feet wide.

"how will we transport them?" Fox asked bringing up a good question "anyone got a spare bag or something?" I asked and we all turned to Coco, seeing as she is a fashionista, she looked at us and shook her head in no. just then John came up to us with an old metal milk container that was about four feet tall and a foot wide, I couldn't help but see as the same one that Akira Date, Kamen Rider Birth, would use for collecting cells in the show. "I thought you could use this to carry those coin things, seeing as they are important enough for you to have these little guys look all over for them" John explained while petting a Gorilla Candroid "thank you very much" I thanked him but he waved it off saying "it's nothing, I should be saying thank you for saving this town" "we did what was right" I replied and he nodded in return.

"well how about staying for a while?" he asked but we shook our heads in no "as nice as that would be, we have to leave and report everything that has happened" Coco explained and John nodded "I understand, I wish you would stay but you have to go, so I won't keep you" he replied as I, Velvet and the candroids put the cell medals into the milk container.

Soon we had everything packed and ready to leave, I was able to stand on my own after a while of regaining my energy. We were about to board the bullhead when I felt a tug on my pants leg, I looked down to see the two Faunus kids and a few other kids as well, both human and Faunus. Now that I had a moment to look at them I could see what types they were. The Boy had small floppy ears on each side of his head, leading me to believe he was a dog Faunus of some kind. The elder sister had fox ears, along with a cute button nose.

I knelt down to their level to see what they wanted, the boy looked to be shy while holding the girl's hand. "yes, what is it you need little ones?" I spoke to them in a soft voice getting a light blush from the two "we wanted to thank you for saving us" the girl spoke up and I smiled at them "you are welcome; I only did what I thought was right" I stated to them. The bot spoke up next "do you think we can be like you?" he questioned "me? no" I replied and they looked down "you can be better" I continued getting them to snap back up to me "everyone is different and can achieve their own goals, my goals can be different from yours or yours different from mine, so don't follow someone else, make your own path" I said and they looked amazed until the girl spoke "but what if we fail?" "You always pass failure on the way to success, just don't let it hold you back" I replied placing my hand on her head and smiling. I got up and walked up to the Bullhead with the others waiting inside, as the doors closed I looked to the kids gathered and gave a smile to them along with a nod, then the doors closed.

We soon were in the air and off back to Beacon, as I sat down I noticed Coco giving me a cheeky smile. "so~ miss superstar has some little fans huh~?" she teased "I just told them the truth, anyone can become a hero with the right motivation" I relied while the candroids that had come with us climbed onto anything they wanted, two Taka's where resting on Yatsuhashi, one on his shoulder while the other was on his head, he didn't look bothered by them.

"so do you do that a lot?" Coco asked while petting a Kujaku Candroid "do what?" I asked while I had a Taka in one hand and a Denki Unagi wrapped around my bicep "tell people something inspirational" "if by that you mean to speak my mind and tell the truth, then yes I do" I replied as I leant back, but I flinch at a pain from my back.

The others noticed Lilly flinch and Velvet spotted some red growing over Lilly's left shoulder "your bleeding!" she said pointing to said blood. The Candroids got off of everyone as Coco walked over and helped Lilly take off her shirt, while Yatsuhashi and Fox looked away so as to spare her some dignity. Coco found four claw marks along Lilly's shoulder and upper back, they weren't deep enough for stitches but just enough to leave a good amount of blood. "you got some good marks on your back superstar, must have been from saving those kids. Velvet love can you hand me the first aid kit" Coco spoke and Velvet did as asked, setting it and herself next to the two to help.

"doesn't look like you need stitches, but still needs to be cleaned, thanks love," Coco said thanking Velvet as she handed her some cotton swabs and medical gel, she got to work cleaning the wounds. A few moments later and the wound was cleaned and wrapped with thanks from Lilly, everyone soon went back to how they were before as a comfortable silence filled the air.

Hours later at 5:00pm we arrived back at Beacon with the sun just about to start setting, the candroids took refuge in our bags as we made our way through beacons halls and to the elevator, going up to Ozpin's office. When we arrived we walked up to the desk, with Ozpin in his seat and Glynda by his side, waiting for us.

"welcome back. I take it the mission was a success?" Ozpin asked as he greeted us, Coco stepped forward "a few scrapes and close calls, but we accomplished taking down the Metallic Grimm and retrieving the sword sir" she confirmed to him and he nodded in approval "if you would give a detailed report please" he replied and we did as he asked, while filling in on parts that others didn't see. He chuckled as I spoke about my little venture of leading the Grimm through a house and Glynda said I did well to use what I had at the time. We soon finished our report and the pair of professors looked very pleased with us "you have all done a very good job and have gathered great information on this new enemy, you all deserve some rest and seeing as tomorrow is Friday you may take the day off" we smiled at that.

"well now I just have one thing left to do then" I spoke up getting everyone's attention "and that is?" Glynda asked "finding a way to carry this" I said raising Medajalibur in both hands "it's going to be a pain to carry all the time, I wish I had some way to store it on my person" and as I said that Medajalibur began to softly glow before fading away from my very hands.

We all blinked for a few seconds before I started looking around and then back to the others asking "I wasn't the only one that just saw that, right?" they nodded in reply "how did that happen, where did it go?" Velvet asked what we were all thinking.

"I wonder" Ozpin spoke out loud getting our attention "Lilly, think about having Medajalibur in your hand just for a moment" I looked at him questionably before doing as he said and in a matter of seconds Medajalibur returned to my hand, we looked on in shock. "it seems that part of your semblance is storage, you are able to store items into a small pocket dimension. We won't know where or for certain without a test or two. A very useful semblance if I must say" Ozpin explained to us "so I can store just about anything and draw it out wherever and whenever I want. That seems to fit me with my arsenal of weapons and eventual collection of cores" I replied and sent Medajalibur back into my storage dimension.

"well now that, that is taken care off I suggest you all go and get some rest" Ozpin said and everyone but Lilly walked towards to elevator "Lilly?" called Velvet as she noticed her friend not moving "I just need to talk to Ozpin then I'll head to bed" she replied and Velvet nodded before leaving with her teammates. Once alone Lilly looked to Ozpin and took a seat in front of him, careful of her injuries.

"you know, you should put a coffee table and a pair of sofas in here for when you talk to people" Lilly commented while looking at the room before looking back to Ozpin "I might just do that, people do seem to need to sit down at times when having meetings" he replied making Glynda pinch the bridge of her nose "but onto the fact of the matter you wanted to speak with me about" he said while taking a sip of his mug.

Lilly nodded before speaking "there are a few things, first is about some of the new students coming to Beacon this year" Ozpin nodded for her to continue as Glynda took out a notepad "first is a young Jaune Arc, he faked his papers" this got Glynda's attention "then I will have him removed from-" "don't" Glynda was cut off by Lilly and gave her a questioning look "he may not have the training or his aura unlocked yet, but he will make a fine leader" Lilly explained "what makes you so sure?" Ozpin asked "he may not have the background but he has what all potential hunters have. Heart. And with the help of his teammates, he gains the strength and courage to face his fears" she stated and Ozpin nodded in approval and asked "teammates?" "Team JNPR, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren" she informed him before moving on.

"the next is Blake Belladonna, a cat Faunus with a past in the white fang if you can even call them that anymore," Lilly said with a side comment that got both professors attention "what do you mean by that?" Ozpin asked "I respected the Fang before they swapped leaders. To me, the white fang stood for protection and equality amongst all. This group is not the White Fang of back then and so I don't see it as the white fang. I like to see others through their actions with my own eyes rather than the eyes of others" Lilly explained and got a proud look from both adults along with understanding.

"now back to Blake. She was practically "born into" the white fang, back when it was protests and equality, but she got swept up with the changes 5 years ago and soon was stealing dust along with the other White Fang members, but she never hurt anyone to my knowledge. During a raiding of a cargo train owned by the Schnee Dust Company, carrying shipments of Dust, she discovers her partner plans to blow the train up, along with the crew. Blake starts to have doubts, so after fighting a Spider Droid Blake decides to sever their connection and the train car, saying goodbye as the train pulls away without her partner. She decided she no longer wanted to use her skills to aid in their violence. Instead, she would dedicate her new life to become a Huntress." Lilly explained, "she has a good heart and when she learns to trust her teammates, she will be a great Huntress" "I see, so she would have faked some of her information on her application. But seeing as she has had a bad past I suppose it would be alright" Ozpin stated before Lilly nodded and continued.

"now the last one is someone Glynda will meet sometime soon" she started getting Glynda's attention "she wears a red hooded cloak like her mother's white one, her mother being someone you both knew" this had them both looking at Lilly with wide eyes "you don't mean?" Lilly continued answering Glynda's half-asked question "I do, yes, and she has her eyes" now they both had no doubts about who Lilly was speaking about "Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose" she clarified to them "she is two years younger than the school age limit, but she is more than perfect to come to Beacon. She has the heart, soul, strength and mind of a true huntress. The only thing missing is the knowledge and experience needed, but other than that she will be a great team leader" Lilly stated to the pair in front of her.

"when and where will she be?" Ozpin asked "unknown of when, but it will be soon before the new school year starts. As for where it will be, is when she fights some robbers, led by Roman Torchwick, that steal dust from a dust store called "From Dust Till Dawn" in which after beating the small fish will go after Roman who jumps to the rooftops. He will be picked up by a bullhead and throw a Dust crystal at Ruby's feet, with a shot from said criminal that makes the dust explode, that is when Glynda intervenes. A short fight later and Roman with his accomplice escape, Glynda then takes Ruby to an interrogation room which you, Ozpin, will enter later to talk with our little Rose and the rest you can figure out" Lilly explains to them and they nod in understanding.

"her team?" Ozpin asked "Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long" Lilly listed and the two adults took interest in the odd mix "Miss Rose is the leader correct?" "Indeed, though she will have some bumps at first with her partner Weiss, although I am hoping to smooth out how they meet. you also give Ruby a little talk while professor port talks to Weiss on their first day of school, helping them both to understand their roles in the team. But like I said I'm hoping to make it not as rough by altering their meeting slightly" Lilly answered Ozpin and got a nod from him "is there anything else?" he asked as Lilly stretched a bit.

She took on a bit more of a serious face as she got up and walked up to the windows behind the desk. "the metallic Grimm, they weren't meant to happen" she started with a grave voice that shouldn't have come from someone so young "if Grimm are able to fuse with the cell medals then that means that the same can happen with the cores as well" "you never said what the difference in cell and core medals was" Glynda said coming to her side as Lilly looked out to the vast view while answering "think of the cells as grains of sand, vast but so little despite their great power. Now think of what a core would be like in comparison" "a rock?" "bigger" "a bolder?" "bigger" "a hill?" Glynda kept making a guess but Lilly only shook her head before answering "a mountain" this made both go wide-eyed at the implication of how much more powerful a Grimm can get. "one core is a mountain of power that will continue to regrow what power it loses, while a cell medal of sand can only be used once before fading away into nothing. Imagine what would happen if a Grimm was able to get more than one core" now that had even Ozpin deeply worried as he took a long sip of his mug.

"there are 30 cores out there and who knows where they are" Lilly spoke looking out into the distance "28" came Ozpin's voice making Lilly look to him "what?" "there are 28, these came while you were gone on your mission" he stated as he held up two cores, for Lilly to see. It was the Sai and Denki Unagi core medals, Lilly took them from his hand with a smile while saying "have I mentioned how awesome you are? Because you are super awesome" Ozpin chuckled at that and stood up next to her "thank you. You never explained how the Grimm can use the medals in the first place though" he reminded her as she looked back to the window.

"you have a nice view here, but to what you said. What I said was anything with a desire could be used and the Grimm's do have one desire, destruction. It's only because they aren't living and keep adapting that they aren't making yummies when they are infused with the power, but the more their desire is fulfilled the more cells are made and the more powerful they become" Lilly explained as a thought came to her "I need to take a look at a Ridevendor and candroids" "what for?" Ozpin asked at the change of topic "they have a network inside them, if I could access it I could use the candroids to help search for the medals or the medal-infused Grimm" Lilly explained her theory "if you think you can I will introduce you to a professor we have, she could help you in learning more about the technology you use" he offered and Lilly nodded "that would be most welcomed, thank you".

They stood looking out the window for a moment before Lilly brought up another matter "the cell medals will have to be stored somewhere where no one will look or even know about" she pointed out "I have an idea of where they can be stored far away that only I know of, I will tell you the location tomorrow" Ozpin stated and Lilly nodded "just as long as no one can get to them but you and me that is fine" she nodded and turned to the door, but stopped halfway. "you said my semblance can store away anything I need, correct?" "that is what I theorise yes, but we will need to run some tests to be sure" Ozpin replied, "what about controlling said items?" Lilly asked, "it is possible that whatever you store or have stored will be under your control, as well as at your beck and call. why?" Ozpin asked.

Lilly took out Medajalibur from her storage dimension and placed it on Ozpin's desk before moving a good distance away, she then raised her hand and tried to will her sword to her hand without it teleporting. It began to rattle after a few moments and soon began to be dragged along the table, before shooting across the room towards Lilly, who "eeped" and caught it before stumbling backwards, nearly falling on her butt. She looked up feeling rather pleased with herself "well that shows I can control the items, now for a real test" Lilly said as she walked over to the milk container with the cell medals inside.

She placed her hand on top of the container and pushed her aura into it, after a moment it disappeared, she then brought it back after a moment. She then moved away like before and held out her hand, concentrating. Soon a cell medal appeared in her hand and she jumped with joy "yes! With this I can store my weapons and ammo as well as summon them from distances" she explained and sent the cell back into the container. "very impressive for only just finding out what part of your semblance is, but you must keep training to properly control it. You may also take tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday off for rest and research" Glynda said as Lilly stored a few cells, Medajalibur, the OOO Driver and the five cores she now had away into her pocket dimension "I know, I will and thanks" Lilly replied as she picked up her bag and headed to the elevator calling out "goodnight Ojiisan, Obasan" as the doors closed.

"Ojiisan?" "Obasan?" Ozpin and Glynda both asked out loud as the young girl was out of sight.

Lilly soon exited the lift and walked to her room, arriving just as the sun had set. She entered then locked the door behind her, she placed her bag at the foot of her bed allowing the Candroids coming out to look around, then she headed to the bathroom after getting her sleeping wear. She took off her clothes, plasters and bandages to see that only light cuts and fading bruises remained, she then stepped into the soothing water for a relaxing shower. After a good soak, Lilly got dry, dressed and then headed to bed, with the candroids powering down around the room as she fell asleep at 9:00pm.

The next day Lilly woke up to the candroids gently pulling at her blanket and clothes while making little beeping and whirling noises, she looked to the clock showing that it was 8:30am. Lilly thanked them seeing that she hadn't set her clock last night, then got changed into her clothes and eat breakfast. she then left to go see Ozpin at his office, while telling the candroids to roam around but not to get into trouble. She made her way to his office only to stop at seeing him exiting the lift along with Glynda, she made her way to them.

"good morning" she greeted them and they returned it with their own greetings "so are we going to see this professor?" Lilly asked as they walked down the corridors, the funny thing about Beacon is the show didn't show all the complicated hallways and other rooms within its structure.

"yes, we are heading to her lab now. Before we arrive though I must inform you that she quite…energetic if I must say. She gets excited about new discoveries, but knows when to keep a secret, so don't worry about her telling anyone" Ozpin explained to her as they came to a pair of double doors with "LAB" written above them "one last thing, she tends to-" **"BOOOOOM!"** he was cut off by the doors being blown off of their hinges with a huge explosion, the doors would have hit them if Glynda had not used her semblance to stop them in mid-air and using them to block the flames of the explosion.

Once everything had calmed down a woman in her late 20's, with bright violet hair, light green eyes and pale skin tone, was standing where the door once stood in a lab coat and with soot covering most of her body.

"-make things explode," Ozpin said finishing what he was saying before the explosion happened, then took a sip of his mug. "Lilly allow me to introduce Professor Pamela Pastel, the best there is" "and most suicidal there is" Glynda added in a whispered so that said professor didn't hear her, but she did "and damn proud of it Glyndy!" said woman replied with a smile "I've told you a million times its Glynda!" Glynda replied through gritted teeth "sure, sure Glyndy, whatever you say. Now, who is this you have brought me?" Pamela said looking at Lilly.

"this is Lilly, we will explain everything inside, if you would" Ozpin answered indicating towards the lab "oh? oh! I understand" Pamela replied and lead the three into her lab, while Glynda placed the doors back where they belonged like nothing had happened.

Once inside Lilly saw all kinds of equipment and futuristic-looking technology, most of which she wouldn't know how to use without being shown how at least once. They walked through the second pair of doors and entered through them into a room that looked nearly identical to the other one, but once inside the doors clamped shut behind them with metal bolts. "this is the secret lab room, the first one is for general use, but this one is for secrets that are not to be put on any computers linked to any networks" Pamela explained to Lilly who had a questioning face.

"so what is it that's so secret you needed me to come in here and what does it have to do with little Lilly?" Pamela asked. They then went on to explain about Lilly, how she got here, the multiverse theory, the Kamen Rider gear and everything else, to say she was excited was an understatement.

"really!? Other dimensions, new technology, new Grimm, HOW EXCITING! What's your world like? Are our worlds similar in any way? Hold old do you get? How advanced is your technology? How-" Pamela went on and on to ask questions at a rapid-fire pace as she looked Lilly over, poking skin, shining a light on her and even nearly pulling her shirt off. She was only stopped by Glynda lifting her up with her semblance, making her wiggle like a worm "calm down! She will answer your questions as long as you keep from manhandling her. So take a breath" Glynda scolded her and placed her on the ground after she took a calming breath.

Lilly answered what she was able to from the rapid fire questions and that calmed Pamela down enough to talk properly. Ozpin spoke up before anything else could be said "Lilly would like to learn more about her weapons and technology she is using without other people, that she doesn't want, learning about it. So we brought her here to introduce you so you can help her, would you accept?" "are you kidding? Or course I would!" Pamela said with a squeal "don't worry, I won't tell a soul about anything we learn from within these walls. Anything that is put down on computers will be put on a memory driver for you to keep on your person or stored away in secret wherever you chose, the same for anything put on paper, and the information erased from the computers" Pamela said to Lilly while grasping her hands in her own.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me" Lilly replied with a smile "no need, we will both be learning something new with this" Pamela replied with her own smile. "seeing as you both are ready to get started we'll leave you to it. I also had one of the staff bring a Ridevendor down while we were talking to help you get started, it should be just outside the doors" Ozpin said and opened said doors to show he was right, a Ridevendor was there, waiting to be wheeled in, which Glynda did so with her powers.

"Seeing as you have everything you need we will take our leave, let us know what you learn. Oh, and Lilly here is the coordinates to the secret storage room we talked about last night" Ozpin said as he handed Lilly a piece of paper with numbers on, after memorising it she tore the paper up. With that Ozpin and Glynda left with the doors sealing behind them, leaving Lilly and Pamela to their work.

They first did scans of the Ridevendor, each candroid, the OOO Driver and Medajalibur before taking an in-depth look at the Ridevendor by removing the plating on the back. They were able to find the network for the technology and then made a modification to Lilly's laptop with Remnants technology, making it a compact supercomputer linked to the candroids. They tested it by looking through the eyes of a Taka candroid.

They continued to look into the technology until Monday when Lilly went back to training, but now she had Wednesdays and Fridays off to do more research with Pamela, who was always excited to see her.

This continued for the next two weeks until the new school year students arrived, which is where Lilly is now as she watched the student disembark on the landing zone.

I watched as they all exited the aircraft, I was looking for a few certain people, I had already spotted Blake who was hiding in the shade of a tree with a book. I kept looking until I saw who I was looking for, a tall girl with blond hair and a short girl with a red hooded cloak, the pair of girls really didn't look that much alike but could see the fondness for each other in their eyes.

Soon the blond was taken off with a crowd, while accidentally knocking the smaller one, making her get dizzy and fall over some luggage. I pulled my scroll out at this point to record what happened next, I stopped when an explosion and a call of "unbelievable!" rang out.

I then made my way over, to meet with the R, W and B of future team RWBY.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **Cores now collected.**

 **king/Tatoba:** **Taka, Tora, Batta.**

 **grey/Sagohzo:** **Sai.**

 **blue/Shauta:** **Denki Unagi.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Normal talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **'Moves/Attacks/Techniques/Spells'**

 **{Over communication talking}**

 ** _{Over communication texting/messaging}_**

 **#Translated talking#**

 ** _#Translated thinking#_**

 **[Computer/Robotic talking]**

 ** _"talking through thought/Telepathy"_**

 *** theme sound/music/transformation* **

* * *

**Chapter five.**

As Lilly made her way over to the three young girls that will soon become members of team RWBY, she saw that Blake had started talking to talk to them and then said what Lilly knew was the rumours about Weiss's father as said girl began to sputter in response.

"-what- how dare-! the nerve of-! ugh!" Weiss tried to respond before taking the red dust from Blake's hand and storming off, well she would have if she had not bumped into me.

"whoa! Hold up there, what's going on" I said as I stopped Weiss from face planting into my chest "these two just insulted my family name with accusations!" she all bit steamed at me. "yea I know, but you are as guilty as them when it comes to accusing others" I replied and she looked flabbergasted "you what-!" she was about to say before I cut her off by showing the recording I had on my scroll of how Ruby fell into her lugged "isn't it un-lady like to accuse others, before getting the facts and dangerous to wave dust around like that?" I asked and she looked away in embarrassment "and isn't wrong to judge others because of their heritage?" I said towards Blake, which got me a wince in return as I had stuck a nerve.

"now how about this, we take a breath, apologise and start other" they did as I asked and the apologised "I'm sorry I crashed into your stuff," Ruby said " it's fine, I should have had it more secured. I'm sorry for yelling like I did" Weiss replied "I'm sorry for what I said with the rumours about your family, I've just had bad contact with them in the past, I shouldn't have put you in the same class as them without getting to know you first" Blake apologised "I know that my family has many rumours, I am trying to prove them wrong, so it's fine" Weiss replied as a pair of men collected her suitcases and took them off.

"Alright, so are we good?" I asked and they all nodded "we're good" Blake answered as they all nodded "well that's good, my names Lilly, nice to meet you Ruby, Weiss and Blake" I replied and grabbed their attention by saying their names "wait, how do you-?" Ruby tried asking what they were all thinking as I answered "I know a lot that I shouldn't, it's one of the reasons Ozpin let me join Beacon" "what are the other reasons?" Weiss asked and I smiled while tapping the side of my nose "a girl got to have a few surprises, right, angle?" I replied with a cheeky grin and got the response I wanted "a-a-angel!?" Weiss stuttered with a light blush and I chuckled slightly.

"as nice as it is to have met you all, I need to get going," Blake said as she turned and started to walk off "you too, see ya later!" I called and she gave a light wave back "I also need to be leaving, it has been…nice, speaking with you all" Weiss said as she left as well "bye! And I hope we can be friends!" Ruby called after her before collapsing to the ground "thanks for the help" she said looking up to me, I replied as I sat next to her "I just did what was right, you seemed like you needed help" "I really did, thanks again" she said as we fell into a comfortable silence. Until Jaune showed up and offered Ruby a hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaune," he said and Ruby replied "Ruby" while taking his hand and getting up, with me following her lead. She then snorted as she asked "aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" and caused me to laugh at her question, while Jaune looked bashful.

A short time later Lilly and her two new friends walked around the grounds while talking "all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said trying to defend himself "you could get some pills or tablets for it, you know" Lilly said putting her two cents in "I guess I could have, but how do you go up and say "yea hello, I need some tablets to stop me throwing up in the sky" I wouldn't live it down" he replied "so? You would only see that person once, it's no big deal" Lilly stated making him think.

"look, I'm sorry vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby apologised as they all kept walking "Oh yea, what if I called you crater-face?" Jaune shot back "hey, that explosion was an accident" Ruby replied "well the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" he stated with pride.

"…do they?" the two girls replied giving him a "really?" kind of look "they will" Jaune replied "well, I hope they will…" he continued not so sure anymore "I mean, my mom always says that…never mind" he went quite after that.

Ruby gave an awkward chuckle before speaking "so I got this thing" and pulled out Crescent Rose in its scythe form, ramming the tip into the ground. Startled Jaune jumped back slightly shouting "Whoa!" while Lilly just inspected the weapon up close "is that a scythe!" he carried on and the two girls nodded "it's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" Ruby added hefting it up like nothing "a what-?" Jaune said like his mind couldn't keep up, Ruby cocked the gun making it click with Lilly adding "it's also a gun" "oh" Jaune said now understanding "that's cool!" he added sounding amazed.

"so what've you got?" Ruby asked excitedly "oh-uh, I got this sword," Jaune said unsurely as he pulled said item out. "oooooh!" Ruby replied a little impressed at the old school weapon "Yeah, I've got a shield too!" he continued showing said item and making it expand to its full size. "so what do they do?" Ruby asked gently tapping the shield, causing it to suddenly compress and expand at random and Jaune trying to catch it, he did so after a few seconds of juggling it.

"well…the shield gets smaller…so…when I get tired of carrying it…I can just put it away" Jaune explained making Ruby question "but wouldn't it weigh the same?" "Yeah, it does" Jaune sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

"well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby said while holding Crescent Rose "wait. you made that?" Jaune asked astonished that Ruby could make such a thing "of course! all students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby explained "didn't you make yours?" she asked "it's a hand-me-down" He replied "my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war" "…sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby spoke up trying to cheer him up "well I like it! not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days" "yeah. the classics" he replied sounding a little better.

"I like it too" Lilly spoke up getting their attention as she gently took his sword "don't you see Jaune? You are wielding your grandfather's weapon. A weapon that has helped him fight in a war, to defend, to protect. Not just himself but others as well. This sword has so much history within its metal blade and now you get to wield it, that is a great honour that you should be proud of" she stated as she gave it back to him, Ruby and Jaune took her words in and realised what she meant, that brought a smile to both their faces. "thanks" he said as he put his weapon away "just saying the truth" she replied as they kept walking.

"so why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked Jaune "eh, why not? my mom always says, "strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"." He replied to her making her hum in thought "smart woman" Lilly said from by Ruby's side.

"Hmmm... hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked her friends "Oh, I dunno, I was following you" Jaune replied as they stopped "you think there might be a directory? maybe a food court?" he asked making Ruby start to giggle "some sort of recognisable landmark?" this had her snort "is uh... is that a "no"?" "that's a "no"," she replied with a small laugh.

"well, how about you follow me then, this way" Lilly spoke up leading them back the way they came "you know your way around?" Ruby asked "I have been here for a month, so yeah, I know my way around" Lilly replied "wait you're a senior?" she asked in slight shock "no, I'm a new year, like yourselves" Lilly explained "but then why where you here a month before everyone else?" "now that's a little secret that I will tell you at a later date, okay?" "fine" Ruby groaned at Lilly for not telling them now but kept quite at the promise of being told later.

The three of them arrived just as everyone was getting ready; everyone was standing around waiting for the announcement.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" called a tall blonde by the name of Yang grabbed the three's attention and saw said blonde waving at them "hey I gotta go!" Ruby said turning to Jaune "I'll see you after the ceremony!" and then ran off towards yang "Hey, wait!" Jaune called her but to no use "great. where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" that's when Lilly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face Pyrrha Nikos "try her" she said and gave him a small shove towards said girl before walking over to join Ruby and Yang.

"how's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked as Lilly got within earshot "you mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby shot back with her arms crossed over her chest "yikes. meltdown already?" Yang asked "no, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was some fire an-and I think some ice" Ruby replied as she put a hand under her chin in thought.

"are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked "no she is being completely truthful" Lilly spoke up making Yang jump and spin round "ah! Don't do that! ...who are you?" she asked after her little heart attack "my names Lilly, nice to meet you Yang" Lilly greeted holding out her hand that Yang shook while nodding "you too. So you know my sis?" Yang asked "Yep, I helped her out at the front of the school and she really did explode. It was red dust and a sneeze. here take a look" Lilly said showing her what happened with her scroll.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang said in a deadpan voice "it was an accident!" Ruby tried to defend herself just as Weiss showed up "hello Weiss nice to see you again" Lilly greeted her "likewise Lilly. I see you haven't blown anything else up?" Weiss said turning to Ruby who blushed, it seemed Weiss was slightly teasing the young girl, but you couldn't really tell without looking deeply.

"Yea, sorry again about that" Ruby replied scuffing her shoes on the ground a bit only to stop when Weiss gave her a pamphlet "here, I thought you could use it to help in learning more about dust" Weiss explained "thanks, Weiss…friends?" Ruby asked holding out her hand which Weiss didn't shake but said "we'll see" before turning to Yang "Weiss Schnee" she nodded to her and Yang replied the same "Yang Xiao long, Ruby's sister" that got a slightly raised eyebrow but nothing more.

At that moment the speakers turned on and everyone went quite as Ozpin began to talk "ahem... I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that, he walked off to the side letting Glynda take the mic "you will gather in the ballroom tonight. tomorrow your initiation begins. be ready. You are dismissed!" and that was the end of that.

"he seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't there" Yang commented getting their attention "must be the council" Lilly spoke up drawing the heads to her "he must be under pressure from them and couldn't put his heart into it" she concluded and they nodded in thought, until Jaune walked up and said to Weiss "I'm a natural blond, you know!" causing said girl to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Hours later when the moon was high up, everyone was in the ballroom either asleep or about to go to sleep.

One little Ruby was laying down on her sleeping mat while writing a letter to her friends when one blonde beauty landed on the mat next to hers "it's like a big slumber party!" she spoke with enjoyment looking at her little sister "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" Ruby shot back while still writing her letter "I know I do" Yang replied with a purr, only to get turned off by Jaune walking by in a onesie.

"so you only like men?" a voice said startling Yang making her turn around to see Lilly in her sleepwear, "I said don't do that! And what do you mean "only men"?" Yang asked which got Lilly to give a predatory smirk that she had learned from Glynda as she silkily spoke "Oh don't play dumb Yang, I know that the thought has crossed your mind, just like it crosses every teenager's mind. "what would it be like? Would it be nice?" those types of thoughts, the type that make you a little afraid to find out" as she spoke she got in close to Yang, drawing Ruby's attention away from her letter "look me in the eye and say you haven't, ever, thought about it, even once" Lilly was basically on top of Yang but had not touched her and said girl was looking a bit nervures "i-i-I, t-that is-" she couldn't get her voice to stay straight as Lilly replied "well in any case, if you do or don't is all up to you. But let me ask one thing, who knows a woman's body better than another woman?" and with that Lilly had stood and walked away saying "see you later dragon" but Yang couldn't help looking at the retreating girl's hips with a blush on her cheeks as they swayed side to side.

A few moments later Yang came back to her senses saying "well…that was a thing?" and all Ruby could do was blush brighter than her cloak and nod.

"so…what's that?" Yang spoke looking to what Ruby had been doing, trying to change the subject. Ruby looked at her sister before looking at her letter "oh, a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going" Ruby explained putting what happened to the back of her mind for now.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute~!" Yang teased which got her a pillow to the face with a "shut up!" from Ruby "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here" she said in frustration, still a little upset at Yang ditching her out front.

"what about Jaune?" Yang pointed out "he's nice! There you go, Plus one friend, that's a 100 percent increase! Then there's Weiss-" "she said we would see, that doesn't mean we are friends. Pretty sure that means a negative friend, back to zero" Ruby cut Yang off as she rolled onto her back.

"there's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one possible enemy!" and again Yang got hit in the face with a pillow, a doggie faced pillow.

"look, it's only been one day, trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet" Yang said trying to help lift Ruby's spirit, not knowing she had said the same thing as Jaune's mother. Their attention was grabbed by a match being lit to the side, they looked to see one Blake sitting against a wall, with a lit candle to her side and a book in hand.

"that girl…" Ruby wondered out loud getting Yang's attention "you know her?" she asked "not really, just that Lilly called her Blake" Ruby replied still looking at the girl "she saw what happened this morning and she talked a little, but she left before I could say anything to her" "well, now's your chance!" Yang said grabbing Ruby's hand and dragging her up "hey, wait! What are you doing?" Ruby protested with a squeak as she was dragged to the girl they had spoken of.

Off to the side watching them go and talk with Blake was Lilly, she was blushing slightly at teasing Yang, she wanted to show Yang what it was like to be teased a bit, just a little fun is all…but something felt different when she did, she couldn't place her finger on it and tried to place it, but nothing came to mind.

As Lilly was thinking she watched the interaction between the three girls, then as Yang picked up Ruby to which lead to a small brawl between the sisters that drew one Weiss to the group, making Lilly chuckle a bit at them. She saw Blake about to blow out a candle only to stop when a voice spoke up saying "Lilly" drawing those still awake to the main doors of the ballroom, it was Ozpin and Glynda, the first having called out her name.

"Lilly, myself and Glynda would like to discuss something with you, if you would please" Ozpin spoke gesturing to the hallway "sure thing" Lilly replied as she walked out with the two adults, and to say a few eyes were watching the door was an understatement.

I walked into the hallway with Ozpin and Glynda, and for said woman to close the doors behind us "now I would like to-" "just a sec Ozpin" I said cutting said man off as I walked to the door, I then hit it hard which gave me a sound of a yell and tumbling. I chuckled as I whispered under my breath "it's not nice to eavesdrop little kitty" and I knew Blake would understand, as I knew she would try listening in.

I then motioned for us to walk a little farther down and the two nodded in agreement. We stopped a good twenty feet away from the door "as you were saying Ozpin?" I asked indicating for him to continue. "yes as I was saying, I would like to inform you of tomorrow's initiation. No doubt you already know what it is, but I have a different objective for you to do" Ozpin explained as I listened to him "you will not go after the relics at the end, nor will you seek a partner. Instead, you will make sure a group of students find the objects they are looking for and make sure they get to the cliff alive, you can do whatever you see fit during this time, help them, don't help them. It is up to you. You will also be launched after the others seeing as there are not enough launch pads" now I understood why he wanted to talk in private.

I nodded in understanding "got it, thank you for telling me this now, it will give me time to think" I said as the gears began turning in my head "just so you know is all" he replied as he and Glynda turned and made their way down the hall "one last thing, good luck" he said as Glynda nodded to me before going out of sight. I then made my way back to the ballroom to be greeted with four girls falling on top of me.

"well if I knew you four were so eager I would have taken you all out to dinner," I said making them blush and jump to their feet, stuttering to come up with an excuse. I chuckled a bit before getting up and answering what they were trying to ask "Ozpin just wanted to inform me that due to complications I will be following the rest of you a few seconds after the initiation has started, that is all" I explained to them, telling them part of the truth of why I was called by him and Glynda.

"Aw, is that all?" Yang said sounding disappointed, which made me smirk inside "well seeing as you are upset how about I spend the night with you, my dragon?" I asked leaning in close "t-that's okay! I'm fine!" she replied taking a step back "oh, okay then. I'll just cuddle with my little gem then" I said as I hugged Ruby from behind and making her blush "of course you are welcome to join in" "nope! That's fine, she was going to sleep with me anyway!" Yang said grabbing Ruby from me and hugging her into her own chest. As Ruby flailed her arms in an attempt to get free I couldn't keep my laughter in anymore "hahaha! You are just too easy to tease Yang!" I said while holding my sides, this made them gape at me "y-you were lying!?" they asked and I calmed down enough to talk "teasing a bit, yes, but I don't really lie. I really do want to cuddle with my cute little gem though" I said grabbing Ruby back into my arms, making her blush. "i-i-I would like to sleep on my o-own thank you" she squeaked out from within my arms, I pulled back with a pout "aww, okay. Maybe another time" I moaned as I let her go while complaining about losing my cute little cuddle buddy.

After everyone calmed down we went to bed, getting as much sleep as we could for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, as the sun rose up over the horizon, Lilly awoke to the ballroom filled with sounds of sleeping soon to be students. She got up, got washed, dressed and then packed up her things, the items being a sleeping mat, her nightwear and the clothes she wore yesterday. She took the bag then left the room, noticing a few people starting to wake up, and took her bag to her room, placing it on her bed before grabbing some breakfast. After she was done she went down to the locker-room that the other students used to store their weapons and gear, she had one but didn't use it for anything.

She waited, as students came to collect their gear and leave, for a certain group to enter. She didn't wait long as an orange headed Nora and a black with pink strip haired Ren came in, with Nora talking Ren's ear off, and grabbed their gear. Off to the side was four other students, two being Yang and Ruby, while a little more downwards was Weiss and Pyrrha.

Lilly made her way over to Ren and Nora just as Nora said they should use Sloth sounds as secret communication "I don't think sloths make a lot of noises" Lilly said getting the two's attention "w-why would w-we need to know that? Hehe-" Nora said nervously "maybe you shouldn't talk about secret signals loudly with others around, people might hear" Lilly answered while whispering the last part to Nora "really?" she whispered back "yeah, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Lilly spoke back "promise?" "promise. Have some syrup" Lilly replied giving the girl a small jar of sticky goodness, which she grabbed with joy "you are one of my new friends!" Nora cried as she scoffed the syrup down.

Lilly chuckled at Nora before turning to Ren and offering a hand "names Lilly, nice to meet you, Ren, Nora" she said as Ren shook her hand with a raised eyebrow "how do you know our names and that Nora likes syrup?" he asked while letting go of her hand "I know a lot of stuff I shouldn't, one of the reasons why Ozpin let me join Beacon" Lilly explained earning a node from Ren "well it was nice to meet you both, but I think you two have somewhere to be, right?" she asked and got a nod from him "let's go, Nora. It was interesting meeting you Lilly" he said as he walked away with Nora following while saying "nice meeting you!" before they were out of sight.

Lilly then watched as Jaune walked by, complaining about his locker number and how he would have remembered counting that high as he passed Weiss and Pyrrha. She walked over as Weiss was about to have her not so quite thoughts on how great things would go with Pyrrha as a teammate.

"you know Weiss" Lilly started placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, taking her by surprise "just because someone is strong doesn't mean they aren't intelligent. Also, it doesn't matter who you decide to team up with now, the chances of you being with said partner is very slim" Lilly explained to her making her think about her words "also you shouldn't judge by first appearances, the eye can't see beneath the surface. You know that old saying, never judge a book by its cover?" she got a nod in return "well you should listen to it. Like just because someone is too young doesn't mean they aren't worthy to be here" Lilly said looking towards Ruby and Weiss followed her eyes to said girl "there is always a reason for what happens, so for what reason do you think Ruby is here?" her question had Weiss thinking deeply as she turned to Pyrrha.

"nice to meet you Pyrrha, I'm Lilly" she said as she shook Pyrrha's hand "nice to meet you, Lilly" said girl replied while shaking Lilly's hand, that is when Jaune showed up. "oh hey Pyrrha, Lilly, Weiss" he said nodding to each girl before leaning into Weiss "so Weiss I've been hearing rumours about teams and I was thinking we would make a good one. What do you say?" he said getting close to Weiss before Lilly pulled him back by the hood.

"Jaune, I know your dad said to act confidently" Lilly started getting a surprised look from Jaune "but what you're doing isn't confidence, it could be looked at as being a jerk. I'm not saying to not be confident, but just don't sound too full of yourself. okay" she explained and Jaune thought for a moment before answering "okay, I think I get it" he nodded to her, then Pyrrha spoke up "from what I heard the teams are comprised of 4 students each" "that is true Pyrrha, but how the teams are made is unknown until the test happens. It could be completely different from what it was last time for all we know" Lilly replied getting nods from them all.

Just then Glynda's voice entered the room from the school speakers "would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation? again, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff immediately" the speakers went silent after that and Weiss along with Pyrrha walked off with Pyrrha saying "it was nice to meet you!" to Lilly who nodded in return to her while saying "likewise" and Jaune saying "see you later!" as the two left out of sight.

They were both soon joined by Ruby and Yang, with Yang saying "you guys ready to do this" "as we'll ever be" Lilly said with Ruby and Jaune nodding with her words, then they were on their way.

Lilly had run ahead to catch up with Weiss "yo, Weiss, wait a sec!" said girl stopped for a moment for Lilly to stop at her side "just wanted to give you 4 pieces of advice. 1st it doesn't matter who your partner is, you should be proud no matter who they are and get along. 2nd being wrong isn't a bad thing, just admit when you don't know and learn from it. 3rd you can't always do things by the book, your enemy won't wait for you to get ready so why should you. And 4th sometimes to complete a mission you have to do things that are dangerous, insane or downright crazy, but it won't matter in the end because if it gets the job done then who cares" Lilly said making Weiss look at her in curiosity.

"why are you telling me this?" Weiss asked getting a smile from Lilly as she replied "because no matter what training you have been taught by whatever teachers, a sheltered girl can only learn so much from a book or lesson" Lilly raised her hand when Weiss was about to retort "you can say whatever you want, but it won't change a thing. I know because I see it in your eyes. In your eyes I see a young girl who never had a true friend, always had to look over her shoulder, had to grow up faster than she should have and didn't get to have proper fun" Lilly's words had made Weiss speechless "you don't have to follow the road paved for you Weiss, you can make your own" and with that Lilly turned and walked off, saying one last thing as she went "and good luck!"

Later on, everyone was at the cliffs, standing on silver pads with Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of them between them and the edge of the cliff, Lilly was standing to the left side of Glynda, seeing as she didn't have a pad at the moment.

"for years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin spoke to them before Glynda took over "now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. well, allow me to put an end to your confusion. each of you will be given teammates... Today." She explained to them.

"what?" Ruby said with a whimper "theses teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin said getting a scared noise from Ruby "that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years" he continued and dropped the bomb on them.

"what?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock "see? I told you!" Nora commented to Ren "after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. you will meet opposition along the way. do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Ozpin said making Jaune laugh nervously and gulp.

Ozpin continued to explain to them "you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. but our instructors will not intervene. you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. we will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. are there any questions?"

"yes, why isn't Lilly on a pad?" Pyrrha asked indicating to said girl next to Glynda "we did not have enough pads for Lilly, so we will send her a few moments after yourselves" Ozpin answered and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?" he asked again "yeah, um, sir-" "good! Now, take your positions" Ozpin said ignoring Jaune's attempt at questioning and everyone got ready, while Lilly pulled out her scroll and started recording.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question" Jaune spoke up as Weiss was launched "so, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? you're, like, dropping us off or something?" he asked as others got launched "no. you will be falling." Ozpin responded.

"Oh, I see. so, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune continued asking while Nora got launched with a "woohoo!" "no. you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin replied, "Uh huh... yeah." Jaune said just as Yang winked at Ruby then got launched with Ruby a second after.

"so, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY!" Jaune tried to ask only get launched into the air after the others, with Ozpin just turning to watch him go flying while drinking from his mug. Lilly couldn't help but laugh before turning to Ozpin, turning off her scroll and saying "have I said how awesome you are?" Ozpin looked to her with a small smile while he said "a few times, yes. Now if you would climb onto Mr Arc's pad you can get started" and Lilly did as ask.

Once Lilly was on the reset pad Glynda spoke up "now the pads power has been increased, so as to send you farther than the others. You should just about reach the temple but will have to hurry to get there before the rest so you can find a good place to monitor them and chose a group to assist" she explained getting a nod from Lilly.

The pad began to click as Lilly got into position "one last thing, good luck" Ozpin said with a nod from Glynda, Lilly nodded back and was then launched into the air at a much higher speed than the others, on her way to finishing her objective.

As Lilly soared trough the sky, with the wind whipping at her face, couldn't help but think back to over a month ago. to when she first came to Remnant. How she fell from the sky after that vortex had dragged her in, to her first transformation, to when she was in her first fight with a Beowolf, meeting so many people on her way to meeting Ozpin and Glynda, her training, meeting team CFVY, to recovering her sword Medajalibur and to meeting the soon to be members of teams RWBY and JNPR.

Lilly was brought out of musing as she spotted the others below starting their descent, she was able to spot Pyrrha harpoon Jaune, which made her giggle a bit while she kept flying strong. Soon Lilly began to drop down before she got too low she had spotted the temple just ahead.

As Lilly came to tree level she crossed her arms over her front against the small branches, when the bigger branches came into view Lilly grabbed onto one and swung herself around once before releasing and propelling herself towards a lower branch. She did this three more times before doing a back flip and landing on the ground, then making a run to the temple.

A short time later Lilly came to the temple, she took notice that none of the relics had been taken yet, she then quickly made her way to behind the temple and jumped into the trees, hiding from view. Nearly two hours passed with teams coming, collecting relics, then going, while Lilly kept hidden in the trees with her eyes open and waiting for the ones she expected to arrive, her waiting came to an end. Yang and Blake came into the clearing towards the temple and relics, without noticing Lilly.

As they collected their relic there was a girly scream that Yang commented about, it took all of Lilly's will power not to snicker at the fact it was Jaune's scream. Next, there was a cry from above "heads up!" it was Ruby, but before she could get any closer to the ground she was hit from the side by one Jaune and both were sent into the trees to the left of Yang and Blake, nowhere near to where Lilly was hiding.

Then an Ursa crashing into the clearing, only for it to fall over dead from an impact round to the back, along with one Nora falling off of said Grimm's back and said girl saying "aww. it's broken." Then a tired Ren to come up to her side saying for her not to do that again, only for the girl to not be there and instead was collecting a relic.

Then Pyrrha came running in with a Deathstalker behind her, to which Ruby jumped down to join the group that started to form. A second later Yang exploded telling everyone to chill out for two seconds before anything crazy happens. Only for the two seconds to pass for Ruby to get her sisters attention and for the group to look up at one Weiss holding onto a giant Nevermore's Talon, who then began falling. But luckily, or unluckily, Jaune jumped and caught her, only to fall and have Weiss land on his back, a moment later Pyrrha was hit and flung to the group's feet.

Everything that followed was just like the show, Weiss saving Ruby, the gang grabbing their relics, being chased to the cliffs and the slaying of the Nevermore and Deathstalker. Lilly had followed from the trees, she wanted to help them so much, but knew they could handle it and breathed a sigh of relief as they defeated their opponents.

Soon the group had gathered together at the top of the cliffs, only for them to jump at a thunderous roar.

A Grimm about the size of a Deathstalker came bursting from the forest towards the group, its body was the same shape as a salamander. Its body was the standard black with the top half of its head was covered in its Grimm's mask along with glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth. short stubby horns came out of the back of its mask pointing backwards, along with large armour plates with spikes going down its back getting smaller as they neared the tip of its tail at the end of the tail the plates flatten and expand on either side giving its tail a double headed axe for great strikes. Along with smaller scale-like plates protecting its sides and legs, as well as large claws on all of its toes of each foot.

The group was shocked at the Grimm's sudden appearance, but none more than Pyrrha "I-it's a Deathscale!" she exclaimed getting the others attention "you know that thing?" Weiss asked getting a nod in return "they are rare from my home of Mistral, even more rare to be in other kingdoms. They are deadly, especially the Alpha's and this is an alpha, you can tell from the extra armour and spikes" Pyrrha explained to them as they shifted into fighting stances, only for a figure to drop down between them and the Grimm. It was Lilly.

"you eight stay back, I'll handle this" she said as she faced down the Grimm "don't be a fool, we can take it down together-" "you are in no condition to fight" Lilly said cutting Weiss off "you are all low on ammo, aura and are too tired from fighting the Nevermore and Deathstalker, I will handle it" what Lilly said was true and they knew it "but you don't have a weapon!" Ruby shouted, only to get a chuckle in return "I've had my weapons with me this whole time" Lilly replied, getting confused looks.

 *** song start - Ashes Remain End of Me***

Lilly raised her right hand up and in a shimmering light her sword, Medajalibur, appeared in her outstretched hand, making everyone gawk in awe at the display. Lilly brought her weapon to the ready and rushed towards the Grimm, using her aura to increase her speed.

The Deathscale pounced forward towards Lilly, only for her leap to the right then bring her sword down on its left side, but then had to jump back as it brought its axe tail down upon where she once stood. Rolling to her feet, Lilly leapt back from the Grimm snapping at her with its teeth, then leapt forward onto its head and then ran along its spine, striking into its sides as she did so. She was flung off by the Grimm rearing up its body, she landed with a roll and was then struck by its claws into the air, where she righted herself with a tree branch and swung up onto said branch. The Grimm charged the tree, then using its claws, dug into the bark and tore it to pieces, making Lilly jump down on top of it, striking at its back and sides before leaping away.

The group of teens watched in silence before Ruby spoke up "we got to help her" the others nodded and were about to run in when they were stopped by a voice "you are not to interfere" the group looked to see the owner of the voice, it was Ozpin with Glynda by his side. "but we just can't-!" Yang tried to argue before she was cut off "you will not interfere, or else Lilly will fail and not be allowed into Beacon…ever" Ozpin stated with finality making them all look at him in shock "what?" Weiss asked in disbelief "you can't mean that, right?" Blake asked next with the others nodding in agreement "I am very serious, but I have faith in her skills, something you all should do as well" Ozpin replied as he took a sip from his mug and turning to watch the battle, something that everyone soon did as well.

Lilly tried to land another hit, but the Grimm rammed its head at her sword strike, causing both of them to go flying in opposite directions from each other, the Deathscale landing onto some trees and Lilly landing over ten feet away from the group.

 *** song end***

Lilly stood up while looking towards the Grimm that was trying to right its self, she let out a huff as she ran a hand through her short hair "man, I was hoping to defeat a Grimm without using it" she said before planting Medajalibur into the ground beside her "guess I got no choice" and with that she summoned her OOO Driver around her waist, making the teens look at her in confusion "you're going to love this" she said as she looked over her shoulder towards them and then summoned her king core set, she slotted them in and set the Driver to standby before running the O scanner down the face plate.

 **"Henshin!"**

 *** Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!  ***

"This is my stage now!" Lilly said, quoting Kouta Kazuraba from Kamen Rider Gaim after she finished transforming.

 *** song start - Linkin Park Bleed it out***

Lilly then used her grasshopper legs to launch herself at the recovered Grimm, leaving behind her sword and a bunch of gaping teenagers, with the adults smirking slightly at said gaping teenagers.

Lilly used her claws and grasshopper legs to strike the Grimm at multiple spots at a fast rate while being able to dodge its attempts at counter strikes. The Deathscale surprised her when it started spitting at her, she dodged to the side, only to look back at the tree the spit had hit and see it start dissolving, it had acid spit. Lilly continued to strike while avoiding the acid spray as much as she could, leaping to the side and back again, she had enough of dodging. So Lilly jumped kicked the Grimm with the power of her grasshopper legs, sending it tumbling into more trees, this gave her a chance to switch cores. She took out the Taka and Tora cores, sending them to her pocket dimension and then summoned her Sai and Denki Unagi cores, placing them into the driver before then using the O scanner.

 *** Sai, Unagi, Batta!  ***

It called out as her armour changed to the core medals used, grey rhino head, blue Electric Eel chest/arms and green Batta legs.

"it seems she is eager to use the new Core's she got" Ozpin commented to Glynda as Lilly charged the Grimm.

Lilly used her grasshopper legs to launch herself head first into the Grimm, ramming her rhino head into its own and making it go shooting backwards through the air into a pile of downed trees. She didn't give it a chance as she activated her Unagi Whips on her arms, having them grab the Grimm by its neck and waist, which shocked the Grimm with high voltage currents of electricity. Lilly then used her grasshopper legs to send her flying high into the sky, with the Grimm being pulled along after her.

When Lilly was high up in the air she used her momentum to swing the Grimm up and over her head, then back down towards the ground, making it impact into the ground. Lilly then used the whips still holding the Grimm to pull herself down and towards the Grimm at high speeds, rhino head first. She impacted the Grimm with great force, making the ground rumble and shack from the strike, but that wasn't what had Lilly's attention.

The left side of the Grimm's armour plate had shattered "that's it!" Lilly called in triumph as she leapt back to her sword and the others, she had been striking that spot on the Grimm's armour most, just waiting for it to give way. And now she had her chance.

She picked up Medajalibur while summoning 3 cell medals and then loaded them into the sword while talking over her shoulder to Ruby "yo, Ruby, you're going to LOVE this part" then as the Grimm charged her she pushed the lever and ran the O scanner over the blade.

 **'Triple Scanning Charge!'**

It called out as the Grimm came within reach and jumped towards Lilly, this is when she struck! Striking it at an upwards angle from bottom left to top right while shouting.

 **"Seiya!"**

The Deathscale slide from the strike line for a moment before snapping back into place and exploding with a roaring cry for all to hear.

 *** song end***

Lilly let out a sigh of relief as she de-henshined and sent her gear back to her pocket dimension, but she didn't have long to relax as she was swarmed by the 8 teenagers that had been gaping only moments ago. All of them asking questions, but none more so than Ruby and Nora, who both had stars in their eyes. She was only saved by Glynda lifting the 8 up and placing them a few feet away so that Lilly could get a word in.

"now I know you all have questions as to what just happened, but we have team assignments to go to. Right Ozpin" Lilly said looking to the headmaster who nodded and replied "Indeed, you may ask questions as we walk" he then turned and began leading them back towards Beacon, the others starting to ask their questions.

Lilly answered what she could, telling them about how she uses the belt to transform and how swapping the coin like objects allow her different transformations, powers, and abilities. She told them that she lost just about all of her gear in an accident and is looking for them, only able to retrieve a few so far. She also made sure to tell them that her semblance, or a part of it anyways, allows her to store her equipment away for when she needs it inside a pocket dimension that only she can access. She explained that her sword could cut space and that's why the Grimm seemed to slant then explode when she struck it. When Ruby and Nora tried to ask how it all worked, Lilly said that it was all handed down to her and that she was still figuring it all out, that made them pout a bit until Lilly explained about Kamen Riders. They soon stopped talking as they came to the room with a stage, a few new teams waiting to be called.

Soon all the teams but 2 had been announced.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin called and the four mentioned students walked up onto the stage "the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. from this day forward, you will work together as... team JNPR (Juniper). lead by... Jaune Arc! congratulations, young man." Ozpin said to Jaune as Pyrrha helped him up after hitting him too hard.

Lilly leant into Weiss and said "it doesn't matter the outcome, just be proud to be in Beacon" the girl gave Lilly an odd look before Ozpin started talking again "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. and Yang Xiao Long." The girls then walked onto the stage "the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. from this day forward, you will work together as... team RWBY (Ruby). lead by... Ruby Rose." This got Ruby a bone crushing hug from her sister.

"and finally, Lilly" said girl walked onto the stage and stood in front of Ozpin "your mission to watch over and see the safe trip of a group of students to the cliffs was a success" Ozpin spoke getting everyone's attention "not only that but you faced a rare Grimm by yourself and won" a recording of Lilly fighting before using her armour played on the screen "so it is with great pride that I give to you the title of a solo Huntress, the first in over a 100 years to be chosen" this had everyone cheering and clapping "I know you will make us proud" Ozpin whispered so only Lilly could hear and said girl nodded with a light blush, before she was tackled in a huge from Ruby and Yang, along with a pat and nod from the others.

"looks like things are shaping up to be a... interesting year," Ozpin muttered to himself as Glynda stepped up next to him with a slight node.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the story and will leave a review.**

 **Grimm description by my mate dragonlord1337.**

 **Cores now collected.**

 **king/Tatoba:** **Taka, Tora, Batta.**

 **grey/Sagohzo:** **Sai.**

 **blue/Shauta:** **Denki Unagi.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Normal talking"

 _"_ _Thinking"_

 **'** **Moves/Attacks/Techniques/Spells'**

 **{Over communication talking}**

 ** _{Over communication texting/messaging}_**

 **#Translated talking#**

 ** _#Translated thinking#_**

 **[Computer/Robotic talking]**

 ** _"_** ** _talking through thought/Telepathy"_**

 ***** **theme sound/music/transformation** *****

* * *

 **Chapter six.**

the sun began to rise upon Beacon on the first day to many new students, one being our young Kamen rider Lilly, who's clock had just about struck 6:00am. Once it did so the alarm woke Lilly, who soon turned it off and stretched the sleepiness from her body, then getting up from bed to start the day. She took a shower before putting on her school uniform, unlike the other girls Lilly had taken the trousers instead of the skirts, the rules said she had to have a uniform, the never said which kind she had to wear. She then had a nice breakfast, before collecting her satchel bag containing her notebook, some art pencils, a sketchbook, her laptop, a few candroids and her science and biology books, once ready she left her room, making sure to lock it, at 7:54am.

Lilly had read her school schedule last night before bed and found that she had two whole days, Mondays and Tuesdays, and two half days, Wednesdays and Thursdays, with Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays off.

As she walked down the corridor a door to her right flew open and Weiss began to run out, she would have run past Lilly if she had not grabbed Weiss around the waist and spun her around before coming to a stop. Of course, this had Weiss sequel in surprise before being put down, at this point the rest of team RWBY had entered the hallway with team JNPR opposite them, all looking a bit confused.

"mourning Weiss," Lilly said in greeting as she placed said girl down but not removing her hand from her waist "Lilly!? What are you doing!? We will be late!" Weiss said trying to get out of the girl's grip, only to stop at her next words "no you won't, in fact you are early" this got a collected "what?" from everyone, making Lilly giggle a bit as she let go of Weiss's waist and explained "while you were all having a small celebration in the cafeteria, I went to both your dorms and put your clocks ahead by one hour" this had them all gaping at her.

"why would you do that?" Blake asked for them all, Lilly smiled in return "because we're friends, I also knew that you all wouldn't look at your clocks until the last second because, let's face it, you're all new students and haven't got your bearings yet. If you don't believe me take a look at your scrolls" she stated and they all had a look at their scrolls, it was true as they said the time was 7:59am.

"so now all of you have an hour to do what you need to get done before class" Lilly spoke up getting their attention "now just one last thing before I leave. Ruby" said girl looked to her "I know you are excited to be a leader, but you shouldn't rush into it, you should take your time. okay" Ruby nodded her head with a thoughtful look as Lilly spoke one last time to all of the team RWBY "a leader needs to be there for her team and the team should be there for their leader" and with that Lilly turned to start walking when Yang called out to her.

"why are you up so early?" Yang asked Lilly "I'm heading to the science lab to see Pamela" Lilly replied "Pamela, science lab?" Blake asked "professor Pamela Pastel. We are working together; I have a few things I need to speak with her about. Now I really must be going if I want enough time to talk to her and then head to Port's class. See you guys later!" and with that Lilly lightly jogged down the halls out of everyone's view.

Lilly soon made it to the lab and as she walked in she saw Pamela about to open the sealed doors to the second lab "oh, hello. I wasn't expecting you today, seeing as it's your first day" Pamela said as the doors opened "I just wanted to speak to you about something before heading to class" Lilly replied as she walked into the second lab with Pamela "just give me a sec" she said as she closed the doors behind them, once shut and locked she turned to Lilly "okay, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as they sat down.

"well we both have a lot of knowledge on my equipment now, especially the Ridevendor and Candroids, so I'm thinking why not make a new Candroid or two?" Lilly explained getting an excited look from Pamela "I was hoping you would ask! So what should we design first?" Pamela asked practically jumping in her seat.

"well I'm thinking of creating something with cell and core medal retrieval capabilities, able to hunt down and collect them, while storing them away until later" Lilly explained getting a nod from Pamela "it would be useful when in a battle or unknown area, how would it collect the cells?" she asked Lilly "well from what I know there is a way to collect them like one would metal with a magnet. I'm thinking there is an energy signature that the cells give off that can be used to pull them towards a candroid, it has been done before with the birth rider weapons, we just need to find the right signature. Then we just have to design a storage and tracker system and we're good to go" Lilly explained getting a nod of understanding from Pamela.

"alright, so when do we start?" Pamela asked as Lilly looked to the clock, it saying 8:45am "I will come by after today's classes to help with on the design, you can get started looking for the signature, okay?" Lilly replied as she stood up with Pamela following as they walked to the sealed doors "sounds like a plan to me, I'll get started right away!" she said as the doors opened and Lilly started walking away "see ya later!" Lilly called, getting a "later!" in return as she left for class.

Lilly made it to class with ten minutes to spare, she took her seat at the front on the left side of the room and got her notebook out and ready. Soon other students arrived, taking their seats along with teams RWBY and JNPR coming in last, they looked a lot more organized and calm, they gave a wave to Lilly as they took their seats, which she returned just as Port came into the room and began his lessons.

"monsters! demons... prowlers of the night. yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." Port spoke, already putting some people to sleep "but I, merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah! Haha." He cried out, making Ruby snap awake from her nodding off. There was a moment of awkward silence before port continued on "uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. now as I was saying, vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. and that's where we come in. huntsman! huntresses..." he then looked at yang while clicking, meaning to be flirtiest, but yang just looked uncomfortable.

But before Port could continue a clicking noise came to his left, he looked to see Lilly just lowering her scroll "what were you just doing young Lilly?" Port asked getting a smile that would make Glynda proud while making Port shiver in slight fear as she answered "I was just recording an act of inappropriate behavior by a mature adult towards a student. I wonder what Glynda would think" she spoke with such an innocent and sweet voice that it had the classroom shudder and Port sweat like he was in an oven.

"n-n-n-now my d-d-dear, let-t-t's not be hasty!" Port said with a stutter "I will do nothing so long as you act appropriately Port, I believe you were in the middle of a speech?" Lilly replied as she stored her scroll away with an all too innocent smile. Everyone made a note not to get on Lilly's bad side. It was always the nice ones you had to look out for. "a-ah. Yes, you are quite right" Port said before taking a breath and returning to what he was saying.

"individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. from what you ask? why... the very world!" Port exclaimed which got a yell of agreement from one student, who everyone just looked at oddly before Port continued "that is what you are training to become. but first, a story. a tale of a young, handsome, man. me. when I was a boy..." and soon Port's voice faded into the background as his story went on and on.

Meanwhile Ruby was snickering at a drawing she had made, showing it to her team with a small raspberry she got a deadpan look from Weiss and a laugh from Yang, which Port interrupted with a clearing of his throat. He then went on to continue his story, before taking a bow and saying "the moral of this story? a true huntsman must be honorable." While Ruby pulled a face and balanced an apple on a book, on a pencil that was balanced on her finger, and Weiss was glaring at her while she did so.

"a true huntsman must be dependable." Port went on, not noticing what they were doing, which was Ruby taking a nap with Weiss's glare getting more intense "a true huntsman must be strategic..." he said as Ruby began scratching the inside of her nose "well-educated...and wise!" as he said this Weiss was shaking with anger towards Ruby "so, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked and Weiss shot her hand up while saying "I do sir!" with barely gritted teeth.

"well then, let's find out. step forward, and face your opponent." Port said as he turned and indicated towards a steal boxed cage, with glowing red eyes and snorting grows coming from its dark depths.

A few moments later, after Weiss left to change into her normal clothes and collect her weapon, she was ready to fight and took a position opposite the cage at the other end of the room, in her stance with her weapon at the ready.

The rest of team RWBY gave their cheers of encouragement only for Weiss to snap at Ruby "alright. let the match, begin." Port said as he destroyed the lock on the cage, releasing the Boarbatusk. The battle went as the show had shown, Weiss fought the Grimm, Port made comments as she did and her team gave support, Ruby tried to give advice but Weiss kept shooting her down. The match came to an end as Weiss used her glyphs to launch herself and pierce the Grimm, ending it.

"bravo! bravo!" Port cheered as Weiss panted for breath "it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port continued as Weiss stood up "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. class dismissed." With that Weiss left as everyone collected their things, looking very upset as she did. The remaining members of team RWBY looked to on another before Ruby took off after her partner and teammate, Yang and Blake would have followed but they were stopped by Lilly "I'll follow them, you two head back to the dorms. This is something that needs to be said and cleared before you can move forward" once she said that Lilly followed after Ruby and Weiss.

As Lilly left the classroom she spotted Port, she then remembered that Weiss runs into Port later on, so she decided to follow him and as she did so she let the Taka candroid out of her bag and told it to watch over Ruby. He soon leads her to a large outside balcony with benches, she found a spot to sit down just out of sight, so as not to be spotted yet and soon Weiss walked out onto the balcony and towards where Port stood.

"professor Port." Weiss spoke up getting said man's attention "ah, Miss Schnee. and to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port asked as he turned to face her "i-i enjoyed your lecture." She answered a little bit nervous "of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you." "you really think so?" "most surely." Port replied, only to notice Weiss's odd behavior "hmm, something's troubling you." He stated as Weiss looked back to him.

"yes, sir" Weiss spoke up, confirming his thoughts "dear, girl confess to me your strife." Port said with a bit of a flare "well, i-i think I should've been the leader of team RWBY." Weiss answered the was a moment of silence before port answered: "that's preposterous." This had thrown Weiss for a loop.

"excuse me?" Weiss exclaimed rather upset like "I've believed in professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray." Port stated with pride "so you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss argued back "with all due respect your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port replied getting an angry "how dare you!" from Weiss only for him to state "my point exactly." Which got Weiss to be quite for a moment.

"I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port stated which made Weiss look away while saying "that's not even remotely true." This got a slightly raised eyebrow from Port before she added: "well, not entirely true." Looking a bit unsure of herself now as Port continued "so the outcome did not fall in your favor. do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" he asked as Weiss looked back to him "so instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Port finished and it brought a slight smile to Weiss's face as she understood.

"isn't that right young Lilly?" Port said looking towards the sitting girl, getting Weiss to finally notice her "couldn't have said it better myself, Professor Port" Lilly said as she stood up and walked up to the two. Lilly walked up to Weiss, looking her in the eye…then flicked her forehead, getting a "yelp!" in response.

"why did you do that!?" Weiss demanded while rubbing her forehead "that was for being an idiot" Lilly stated which got a blush from Weiss "like I said before, no matter what training you have been taught by whatever teachers, a sheltered girl can only learn so much from a book or lesson. You need to understand that your words can have a greater impact than you realize" Lilly explained as she showed her a piece of paper with some drawings on it. At the top half was a chibi Ruby sitting down with her hood up looking upset, and just behind her was a chibi Weiss who looked to be saying something mean. Below that was another chibi drawing showing a chibi Yang holding a crying Chibi Ruby while shooting a glare at a chibi Weiss who had her arms crossed and a chibi Blake standing alone not near any of the other chibi girls.

Weiss looked at the drawing, not only being impressed by it, but also feeling despair at what it meant "words are powerful, they are like a hammer, they can create or destroy" Lilly said grabbing Weiss's attention "be careful how you use them, don't destroy a team before it starts Weiss" Lilly spoke as she put the drawing away, Weiss nodded in understanding.

"you're a bright girl Weiss, learn from your mistakes and grow stronger, okay" Lilly advised placing a hand on Weiss's shoulder, then nodding to Port the two walked away, leaving Weiss to her thoughts. As Lilly walked away she nodded to Port before going her own way, heading to the science lab.

Lilly soon entered the lab and then used the security code to enter the second lab, locking the doors behind her afterward. She was greeted by Pamela who was working at a lab table with a scanner, a cell medal, and an odd looking magnet.

"how ya doing, did you learn anything?" Lilly asked as she stood the opposite side of the table to face Pamela "I have learned of the energy that the cells give off are the same, trying to use it to act as a magnet is a tricky part. But I'm close, put these on" Pamela answered as she passed a pair of goggles to Lilly, who put them on as Pamela activated the magnet. There was a low humming as the magnet powered up, after a moment the cell medal began to slowly inch towards the magnet, before the magnet began to get louder and louder, then sparks started to shoot off of it in all directions.

"DOWN!" Lilly shouted and they both dropped down as the device gave a small explosion and lit on fire, Lilly, and Pamela slowly got to their feet afterward.

"well…at least it moved" Pamela said as Lilly got a fire extinguisher and put the small fire out "you'll get it, the original guy that did this took years of research to get close to what you did, so don't be bummed out, shake it off and get back to the drawing board" Lilly said encouragingly "your right, while I take another look at this why don't you get started on the storage and body design" Pamela said to Lilly as she went to a computer "on it" Lilly replied going to her own computer to get started.

They spent hours working on the candroid blueprints, Lilly had come up with the perfect body and had used Pamela's discovery on the cell energy signature to create a locator and tracking system, she was only stopped when Pamela let out a yell of triumph.

"IT WORKS!" Pamela yelled out getting Lilly's attention, she looked to see a cell medal stuck to a piece of flat metal that was connected to a few wires that were connected to a small device. Pamela then went on to explain that she was using too big of a circuit board and a little too much energy without a stabilizer unit, once that was fixed she found it was the metal that drew in the cell medals.

"well done! I knew you could do it. Now all we need to do is finish making the tracking system and the body, then we can start making prototypes for testing" Lilly said and they both nodded and got back to work. Another hour passed and it was now 8:45pm, 15 minutes until curfew.

Lilly stretched as she got up "I have to head to my room now, we'll continue same time tomorrow, okay?" Lilly said as she unlocked the door, getting an "alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" from Pamela as she walked out and locked the door behind her, she then made her way to her room.

Lilly soon came to her room, she unlocked the door, walked in then locked the door behind her. She placed her bag down as the Taka candroid landed on her nightstand, she gave it a small pat on the head before changing into her sleepwear and going to bed. As she began to fall to sleep, Lilly thought about her first day and thought it went pretty well. Soon sleep claimed her as she fell into peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the story and will leave a review.**

 **Cores now collected.**

 **king/Tatoba:** **Taka, Tora, Batta.**

 **grey/Sagohzo:** **Sai.**

 **blue/Shauta:** **Denki Unagi.**


End file.
